Truth Of The Unforgotten Past
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: To the zoo arrives a new member and apperas that the new member, Katherine, is Skipper's friend from the past. When things get complicated Skipper have to tell Private the truth of his past. Is it connected with Denmark? And what if an old adventure which had a horrible the end comes back... can the end be changed...
1. Chapter 1 Day Which Changed Everything

**1 Chapter**

**Day Which Changed Everything  
**

It was a beautiful sunny the Central Park Zoo the animals do everything as always... which doesn't mean it was _normal_. The lemurs were dancing of course to the loud music. The Four penguins were training outside their HQ. Suddenly in front of them jumped an otter.

"Hey guys, I have the great news!" the otter said.

"What kind of news, Marlene?" Skipper asked.

"I'll have..." Marlene paused for a moment to build a tension "A roommate!" She looked at the penguins' faces, they weren't excited like Marlene "Hey, what?"

"This zoo will get a new member" Kowalski said.

"Ok, so what's wrong?" Marlene asked.

"We must be sure that your new roommate isn't a spy" Skipper said.

"Oh, Come on guys, you always think of each new member of the zoo as a spy. It's..."

"This is for safety" Kowalski said.

"But maybe we'll go and welcome the new member of family. All animals in this zoo are like a family" Private suggested.

"Private is right" Marlene agreed.

"Ok, but we'll check your roommate" said Skipper and they started training again.

"Bye" Marlene said and went back to her habitat "They are foolish, why my new roommate might be a spy?" She sat down outside her cave and waited for Alice, who had to bring the box witch her roommate.

At the afternoon, Alice finally came and left a box in Marlene's habitat. Marlene approached the box. A cover opened and a female penguin jumped out of the box. She was really pretty. She had the golden-brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail with a black bow. She had golden eyes. Marlene her gave a hand in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Marlene, your roommate"

"Hi, Nice to meet you Marlene" the penguin said cordially "I'm Katherine"

"So. do you want to visit our zoo?" Marlene asked.

"Sure, thank you Marlene"

Marlene and Katherine walked through the zoo. Marlene showed Katherine animals' habitats. She tried to skip the lemurs' habitat but unfortunately...

"Hello, Marlene and... a beautiful penguin lady" Julien said andjumped out of the habitat landing in front of them.

"Julien, don't disturb me, please" Marlene said.

"Disturb? If someone disturbs someone it's you, the king never disturb because the king is your king!"

"Um, the king?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, I'm the king and if you want to visit my royal habitat..." Julien said putting his hand on Katherine's shoulder. Marlene grabbed him.

"If you don't want to lose you perfect royal nose, I'll recommend you to leave us, now" she said.

"Okay, don't touch my nose!" Julien said and jumped on a wall of his habitat.

"Feet!" Mort said and ran to him.

"Don't touch the royal feet!" Julien said and kicked him away.

"Um..." Katherine said.

"Yes... um, you'll get used to _this_. Just rememberto not touch his feet" Marlene said.

"Believe me, I'm not going to" Katherine said and they laughed.

"Now, you're part of our family" Marlene said "But ignore the penguins' behavior, they're... different"

"Oh, some penguins are here?" Katherine asked different voice.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Marlene replied, surprised of Katherine's voice.

"Nothing" Katherine said and they walked to a next habitat. Suddenly the four penguins appear on the way.

"So, how is your new..." Skipper paused, looking at Katherine, who was looking at him too.

"Katherine?" Skipper asked looking at Katherine as if he saw a ghost.

"Skipper?" Katherine asked.


	2. Chapter 2 Friend from the Past

**2 Chapter**

**Friend from the past**

They unexpectedly hugged for a short while.

"Wait, you know each other?" Marlene asked.

"Yes" Skipper said "But, I thought you... died, on a mission: stop Blowhole.

"Most of us, yes, but only I and a few other stayed alive"

"Wait" Kowalski interrupted "Was it that mission from which you got a letter that everybody died?"

"Exactly" Skipper said "How did you survive?"

"I don't know, maybe because we were stronger than the others. It was a hard mission and we all had to die for success of it. We had to blow up Blowhole's lab, but we knew we didn't have way to escape"

"But, why? Why the mission failed?" Skipper asked. His team and Marlene weren't understanding but they stayed quiet.

"Maybe if you were there, mission would be done. We were ugh... nevermind, the memories are painful" Katherine said.

"Well" Skipper said after the silence "This is my team, Kowalski, Rico and Private"

"Nice to meet you guys"

"Katherine, It's late, we should come back to habitat" Marlene said and grabbed Katherine leading her back to their habitat.

"Katherine, where do you meet Skipper?" Marlene asked.

"Hm, that's why you wanted us to come back fast? Okay, This is long story, but to say short we were training together a long time ago. In Xin-Jin's military in China"

"Oh, in China? I bet you visited a lot of places like Skipper"

"Classified, Marlene" Katherine smiled and went to the cave.

"You're really the same" Marlene said and followed her.

* * *

When Marlene was sleeping, Katherine went out and walked along the zoo. She had to be alone for a while. She juped on the Clock Tower and sat on the edge of it.

"Why did you arrive here?" Skipper asked, who appeared behind her.

"The sacrifice from our team... it changed nothing, we destroyed Blowhole's machine, but he escaped" said Katherine

"That isn't truth, Katherine, maybe he escaped but you saved the whole world from his evil machine"

"... I decided to arrive to a zoo and hide away to find Blowhole, he thinks I'm dead"

"Blowhole visited us" Skipper said.

"What?!"

"That's a long story, but as a result he lose his memories"

"Oh, and where's he now?"

"Um, in an aquapark doing the tricks. But it's just a matter of time and he'll get the memories back"

"I know I have to find him before he can hurt anyone else"

"No you, we. We defeated him a long time ago and we'll do it again" Skipper said.

"Thank you Skipper, but _I_ must avenge my friends" Katherine said sadly "To change a topic… I recognized Private immediately, have you already told him truth?"

"Not yet" Skipper said and sat next to Katherine.

"You know you have to do it do it? He's old enough to know the truth about himself"

"He's only twelve " Skipper said but Katherine sent him the emphatic look "Now you are here, so we can tell him together" Skipper said, Katherine smiled, the old memories came back...


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

**Chapter 3**

**Story Of The Truth**

"What's the truth?" someone behind them asked. Skipper and Katherine turned, there were standing Kowalski and Rico.

"What are you doing here?" Skipper asked a little angry.

"We saw you weren't in the HQ, so we concerned and decided to look for you, sir" Kowalski said. After that words the silence started "So… what's the truth?"

"I can't telld you" Skipper said.

"Why?" Rico asked.

"Skipper, sooner or later you'll have to" Katherine said.

"You're not helping me, Katherine. Alringht, but you must promise, you won't tell it Private" Skipper said and looked at Katherine.

"We will do it in a good time" Katherine said in a calming voice.

"Can you start, Katherine?" Skipper asked..

"Ok, so that's the story about private's past…"

"Hi ofen ask bout it" Rico said which means He often asks about it.

"To start with, I'm… I'm sister of his mother"

"What about his mother?" Kowalski asked.

"She's…" Katherine started with tears in eyes.

"…dead" Skipper completed sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Kowalski said.

"She was an excellent soldier like Skipper" said Katherine.

"And like you, Katherine" said Skipper

"What about his father?"

Skipper and Katherine looked at each other. Katherine sent him the well-known look.

"His father is..." started Skipper "...me"

"What!?" Kowalski and Rico jumped.

"It's Truth" Katherine and put her flipper on skipper's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell him? Why didn't you tell us?" Kowalski asked.

"Because it was too dangerous"

"Wy dageros?" Rico asked, which means: Why dangerous.

"You know I have lots of enemies, if they know this, they will kidnap Private as their hostage all the time"

"Oh, right" Kowalski agreed "So, when you're going tell him?"

"I don't know"

"As soon as possible" Katherine said.

"How Private's mother died?" asked Kowalski.

"Have you ever thought why Blowhole is my arch-enemy?" asked Skipper.

"Once... yes"

"He killed her"

"He was always afraid of my family, I have no idea why. So he killed all my family and only I and my sister Karen stayed alive... because of bravery of our parents. We wanted to avenge our family, so we joined the military, like our parents before" Katherine said.

"There we met" Skipper said "I loved Karen"

"Blowhole wanted to kill all his dangerous enemies, so he was also trying to kill me, Karen, Skipper and... Private" Katherine said.

"When we were on a mission, you were there too, don't you remember?" Skipper asked. Kowalski and Rico thought for the moment.

"That Denmark's classified mission? A little... I remember that we were only at the end of it, so we really don't know what happened there" Kowalski said.

"Anyway, Karen stayed with little Private when Blowhole came to her" Skipper continued.

"Ok, that's the end for now, we'll tell you whole story later, okay? It's really late and we shouldn't talk _here_" Katherine said.

Kowalski and Rico nodded and they went back to their habitats.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnap For The Deal

**Chapter 4**

**Kidnap For The Deal**

After Skipper and Katherine told the story to Kowalski and Rico, they went to theirs beds. But when penguins went inside to their HQ, they noticed, that Private wasn't in his bunk. The TV was turned on.  
"Hellow peng-you-ins" said a familiar voice. Penguins looked at the TV.  
"Blowhole!" Skipper said in angry.  
"I kidnaped someone, do you who?" Blowhole asked and he laughed evilly.  
"Private..."said Skipper "If you hurt him I'll kill you Blowhole!"  
"Oh, I'm scared" said Blowhole and laughed again "If you want save him, you must come here, alone, without your team"  
"I'll came"  
"But Skipper..." said Kowalski.  
"You must come here with someone who you know, you know who I mean?" said Blowhole and showed them unconscious Private.  
"DON'T HURT HIM!" yelled Skipper "Katherine?"  
"Yep" Blowhole laughed and TV turned off.  
"I must go to Katherine"  
"But Skipper, we don't leave you" said Kowalski  
"Right" agreed Rico.  
"Don't worry boys, I have a plan"  
Skipper went to Marlene and Katherine's habitat. Katherine was awakened.  
"Skipper, what happend?" Katherine asked when she saw nervousness on Skipper's face.  
"Blowhole kidnaps Private!"  
"What!?" Katherine jupmped.  
"He knows you're alive, he said we must go to him to save Private"  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
Skipper and Katherine came out of the zoo.  
"Do you know whre is Blowhole?" asked Katherine when they were running through the central park.  
"Yes" said Skipper. They crafty through the new yourk streets and stopped in front of door of abandoned lab.  
"Where is Private?" asked Skipper when they entered. There was Dolphin, who was standing on segway.  
"Skipper and... Katherine I haven't seen you for years, my friends" Blowhole turned to them.  
"We aren't friends, where is Private?" Katherine said in angry.  
"Why I should tell you?" Blowhole asked.  
"Firstly: because we did what you want and secondly: why you shouldn't?"said Skipper.  
"If you want to save him you must... what is most evily? I konow, you must fight with him!" said Blowhole and laughed evilly.  
"I DON'T HURT HIM!" said Skipper.  
"Oh, Really? said Blowhole and showed them Private in a cage with something on his flipper, look like metal bracelet.  
"This is Shock brancelet" said Blowhole "When I press this button it'll electrocute Private"  
When Blowhole pressed the button Private screamed in pain.  
"Skippah, help me, please" said Private.  
"I TOLD YOU, DON'T HURT HIM!" yelled Skipper.  
"So, will you fight with him?" asked Blowhole.  
"NO!"  
"So say goodbye to little Private"  
"WAIT!" Skipper stopped him "I... I give up,ok? You can take me as your prisoner, but let private go"  
"I don't know, is it good deal"  
"Deal? his a boy! Not a thing!  
"Blowhole, you always have been afraid of my species... I will stay here, Skipper and Private will go"  
"That's a good deal" said Blowhole and opened the cage, where was Private. Skipper helped Private.  
"Katherine..." said Skipper.  
"It's fine Skipper, take care of Private" said Katherine and went to Blowhole's side.  
Suddenly, the lights swithed off. When it swihed on there were standing Kowalski and Rico. They helped Skipper rise Private and they went toward door.  
"Only I know how to put off the bracelet" said Blowhole.  
"I will stay here, put it off" Katherine said.  
"Katherine, NO!" said Kowalski.  
Blowhole pressed the other button and bracelet opened.  
"Go!" said Katherine.  
Skipper, Kowalski and Rico carried Private outside.  
"Than you so much, Katherine" said in weak voice Private.  
"Blowhole, please, let me go to bid farewell with Private, I promise I'll come back here" said Katherine.  
"I know he's your sister's son, if you don't want to hurt him, you MUST came back here" said Blowhole.  
"I promise" Katherine said.


	5. Chapter 5 To Say Goodbye

**Chapter 5**

**To Say Goodbye  
**

The penguins arrived to their HQ. Outside it was dark and cold. They gently put Private in his bunk.  
"Kowalski analysis" Skipper said.  
"Private has got deep wounds but I think he'll be fine" Kowalski said looking at unconscious Private.  
"Good"  
"I'm working on a new experiment which can help him, but I and Rico have to go and find necessary parts"  
Skipper nodded and the two penguins went out of the HQ.  
"Private?"  
Little penguin opened his eyes when he heard his leader's voice.  
"Are you alright?" Skipper asked.  
"Yes, thanks for asking… what about Katherine?"  
"I don't know"  
Private tried to sit, but he moaned in pain.  
"Lie down, Private, you'll be fine"  
"Skippah?"  
"What's it, private?"  
"it's too painful I'm afraid that I won't stand it" Private said weakly.  
"It'll be alright, Kowalski will heal you"  
"If I die, I want to ask you about something, can I?"  
"Sure" Skipper replied and stroked Private's head.  
"Who was my parents?"  
Skipper become nervous. 'What do I have to do? Tell him the truth without Katherine who saved his life? It's too bad for him now' Skipper thought. Before he made a decision Katherine jumped to the HQ.  
"Katherine!"  
"Are you alright?" Private asked.  
"Wait a minute, Private" said Skipper and walked up to Katherine.  
"How did you escape?"  
"I didn't escape, Blowhole told me I can go to say goodbye, so I'll come back there"  
"But, Katherine, we can help you…"  
"No, if I don't come back there, he'll kill Private"  
"We'll invent a plan. But now, we have to tell Private the truth" Skipper said.  
"Yes, I probably see him now for the last time" Katherine said and they came back to Private.  
"Private, we're going to tell you the truth of your past" said Skipper.  
"Does Katherine have something with this too?" Private asked.  
"My sister was your mother" Katherine said.  
"So, you are my aunt?" asked Private.  
"Yes"  
"But, what happened to her?"  
"Blowhole killed her" Katherine said sadly.  
"That's why we hate him so much" Skipper said. Private had tears in eyes, he will never meet his mother...  
"Before she died she told me to take care of you like my own son" Katherine said.  
"Why did you left me?"  
"I didn't want this, but I had to fight with Blowhole"  
"Oh, okay, I understand... What about my dad?"  
Katherine looked at Skipper, it was his turn.  
"I… I'm you dad Private" said Skipper.  
"What?!" Private almost jumped but he calmed down and said "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It was too dangerous for you, Private. I don't know how, but now, Blowhole know this and he kidnapped you" Skipper said.  
"Okay, I understand" Private nodded.  
"We love you" said Skipper.  
"I love you too" Private said and cuddled up to Skipper and Katherine.  
"Awwww" Kowalski and Rico said when they saw a sweet scene "Katherine how did you escape?"  
"I didn't escape, I must come back there"  
"No, don't leave us, please" Private said.  
"If I don't do this, Blowhole will kill you" Katherine said and hugged Private and Skipper for the last time "Goodbye"


	6. Chapter 6 Tme For Sacrifice

**Chapter 6**

**Time For Sacrifice**

"Dad, we must do something!" Private said when Katherine went out of the HQ.

'_He called me dad'_ Skipper thought "I'll go to save her"

"I want to go with you" Private said when Skipper climbed up on the ladder.

"No, it's too dangerous, son"

"So we'll go with you" Kowalski said.

"Ok, only you and Rico, Private, stay in here"

"Drink it, that will heal you" Kowalski said and gave Private his invention juice. They went out of the HQ.

Meanwhile Katherine entered to Blowhole's lab.

"Blowhole?" There was dark. Suddenly she felt a hit on her head and she fainted.

"What happened?" Katherine said to herself when she woke up. She was lying on the ground and she felt a pain coming from her left flipper. Katherine look there, on her hand there was the shock bracelet. She moaned.

"Welcome Katherine" Blowhole said emerging from the shadow.

"What do you want?"

"I know that your stupid friends will come to save you" Blowhole said and laughed evilly.

"So?" Katherine asked in anger.

"When they come here I kill you and Skipper"

"It won't be succeed, Blowhole"

"Oh, really?" Blowhole pressed the red button and Katherine screamed in pain "When they come here, you'll be almost death. Don't worry, after that I'll kill you fast"

'_Skipper, don't come here, please'_ Katherine thought. Blowhole pressed the button again and again.

1 hour later

"Your stupid friends didn't come for you" said Blowhole "I won't wait any longer, say goodbye, Katherine!"

Blowhole pointed the laser gun to Katherine. She closed her eyes _'I love you, Private and Skipper, my family'_ but she heard a noise, so she thought, that Blowhole shot. But she didn't feel any other pain than that from the shock bracelet. Katherine opened her eyes. The noise wasn't coming from the laser gun, the door was open and there were standing Skipper, Kowalski and Rico.

"NO, go away from here" said Katherine in a weak voice.

"Welcome, peng-you-ins" Blowhole said and all windows and the door closed.

"Attack!" Skipper said to his team.

"Lobsters!" Blowhole said, the lobsters came to the room and began to fight.

"It's your turn, Katherine" said Blowhole and shot to Katherine.

"NO!" Skipper yelled and ran to Katherine.

"Skipper, no! Why did you do that?" Katherine said when Blowhole's shot hit Skipper. Katherine kneeled

"Katherine, you'll be fine, Private must have a mother, he's too young" Skipper said.

"I know, but I'm not his real mother, you are his real dad"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, a wound isn't deep"

"Skipper, Katherine, are you alright?" asked Kowalski.

"Kowalski, over you!" Kowalski turned and hit a lobster.

"I have enough of you" said Blowhole and pressed the black button. a platform where were standing Kowalski and Rico pushed them and they fell out of the lab.

"Kowalski! Rico!" Skipper yelled in a weak voice.

"So, your turn" Blowhole said and pointed the laser gun to Skipper and Katherine.

"Kaboom?" they heard Rico's voice and then the wall blew up. Rico and Kowalski jumped to Blowhole, meanwhile Private who suddenly appeared there ran to Skipper and Katherine with Kowalski's invention juice.

"Private, what are you doing here?" asked Skipper.

"I come here to help you of course" Private said "Drink it" he gave juice to Skipper and Katherine.

They hugged up. Blowhole pushed Kowalski and Rico to wall and pointed his laser gun to Skipper, Private and Katherine.

"Time to say goodbye, family" Blowhole said and laughed evilly.


	7. Chapter 7 Tears For Dommed

**Chapter 7 **

**Tears For Dommed  
**

Skipper and Katherine hid Private behind themselves and stepped back.

"Ok, Blowhole, we give up, but let Private go" Skipper said.

"No!" Private protested.

"Why?" Blowhole asked ignoring Private.

"If you let him go, he'll promise he won't disturb you anymore" Katherine said.

"Ok, run away from here, Private" Blowhole said.

"No, I don't want to leave you" Private said with tears in eyes.

"We have got a plan, don't worry, I love you son" Skipper said.

"We love you" said Katherine and they hugged for the last time.

"Have we got a plan?" Katherine asked when Private went out of lab to Kowalski and Rico.

"No, but it was the only way to save him for now, I don't trust Blowhole, he'll try to kill Private again" Skipper said sadly. Katherine looked around.

"I've got a plan" she whispered "Listen, when I'll go first, Blowhole will take off my bracelet, I'll give you this and you'll toss it to that tank with chemicals"

"When I do it, the lab will blow up" Skipper understood.

"Blowhole too, so we can save Private"

"The end of a mission just like that few years ago, Katherine, I'm so sorry"

"Nevermind, we'll defeat Blowhole, right?"

"Who's going first?" Blowhole asked.

"Me" Katherine said and walked towards Blowhole. When her shock bracelet took off she threw it to Skipper. "Now!"

"What are you doing?!" Blowhole yelled in anger.

"Now your turn to say goodbye, Blowhole" Skipper said.

"Guys!" Katherine said to Kowalski and Rico, they were standing with Private far from the lab.

"What?!"

"Take care of Private" Katherine said and Skipper threw the bracelet to the tank with chemicals.

"NO!" yelled Blowhole. The lab blew up.

"Dad! Mom!" Private yelled and started crying. Kowalski and Rico hugged him.

"Please, calm down Private. It'll be okay" Kowalski said with tears.

"Don't leave me, please!" Private was crying.

"We'll never leave you" weak voice said.

"Dad?" Private, Kowalski and Rico went to the ruined lab. On the ground there were lying Skipper and Katherine.

"Skipper, Katherine, are you still alive?" Kowalski asked. Skipper and Katherine could only nod.

"It's over"

"No, no, please stay with me, you'll be fine, Kowalski help me!" Private said kneeling over them.

"I can't, I'm so sorry Private" Kowalski said.

"Goodbye Private, we'll be always in your heart, with you" said Katherine.

"We love you, Private" Skipper said. After that, he and Katherine slipped into the darkness.

Skipper and Katherine

"Where we are?" Katherine asked when they woke up.

"I think we are on Antarctica" Skipper replied. Everywhere it was white and cold, it looked like a snow storm was near.

"Are we... death?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know"

"I miss you" someone said form the white fog.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me, sister?" From the white fog emerged a penguin, who was looking like Katherine, but with darker hair and pure blue eyes… like Private's.

"Karen?" Skipper and Katherine asked surprised.

"Nice to you again" said Karen and they hugged up.

"Karen, I missed you so much!" Katherine said.

"Are we dead?"

"Now, yes, but you can stay alive, if you want to"

"What do you mean?"

"You died to save Private, because of your sacrifice you can go back to live"

"So why didn't you alive when you saved Private?"

"My wounds were too deep. But can you go back to live? Skipper, you must take care of Kowalski, Rico and..." Karen said.

"...our son" Skipper nodded.

"You are a good dad" Karen said "Sister? Can you take care of him like your own son? He needs someone like you"

"Of course, Karen" Katherine nodded.

"Don't worry about us, we are always with you" said another voice and from the fog emerged two guys...

"Manfredie! Johnson!"

"So, you are going to come back?" asked Manfredie.

"Yes, for my team and Private" said Skipper.

"It's time, go" Johnson said.

"Goodbye, we love you" Karen said.

"Goodbye friends and Karen, we love you too" said Skipper.

In the HQ

All members of the zoo knew what happened. They all even King Julien were in the mourning. They remembered, that Skipper always helps them.

It was a night, Kowalski and Rico was very sad like Private, but they were also tried, so they went to sleep. But Private can't fall sleep. He was sitting between Katherine's and Skipper's bodies, they were lying on the tables. They'll burry them tomorrow. Private was thinking about them. He just found out Skipper is his dad and he met Katherine, now he lost them both. Why? Private started crying.

"Why are you crying, son?"

"D-dad?" Private looked at Skipper's body "Are you still alive?"

"Always for you" Skipper said and opened his eyes. He sat and tried to get up, but he felt headache and sat back.

"Daddy!" said Private and hugged Skipper.

"I met your mom, Private, she told to take care of you"

"Will you stay with us?" asked Private.

"Forever" Skipper promised.

"What... SKIPPER you're alive!" Kowalski and Rico jumped out of their bunks. They hugged up.

"But, what about Katherine?"

"Oh, my head, what..." Katherine opened her eyes and sat on the table. She felt a little dizzy.

"KATKERINE!" They all hugged her "You're alive!"

"Hey, I heard noise..." Marlene jumped into HQ "YOU'RE ALIVE!" she joined their hug.

They were so happy. Of course, then Julien jumped inside with Maurice and Mort.

"What was that noise... hey! That stupid penguin and beautiful lady are alive!" Julien said and looked up at the dark sky "Thank you the sky spirits!"

Mort grabbed his feet but Julien ignored it… for the first time. Everybody smiled, the next day will be finally normal and Private will find his whole true story... What else did he need?

**Review please! It's ALWAYS welcome :)**


	8. Chapter 8 The Beginning

**Chapter 8**

**The Beginning**

The next day was sunny and warm. Katherine and Skipper felt better and they all were sitting in the HQ.

"So, Can you tell me now the whole story about my past?" Private asked.

"Private, I don't know if you're able to..." Katherine said but Private sent them pleading look "Alright" she said. Kowalski and Rico, interested in a topic, approached them "Ok, so what do you want to know?"

"Something more about my mother. From the beginning"

"So you're starting, Katherine" Skipper said.

"Ok, well..." Katherine started "It happened when I was nine and Karen was fifteen, so seventeen years ago...

Flashback

"What's going on?" little Katherine asked.

"Um, nothing, calm down" her sister Karen said. They escaped from the home and hid in a snow cave.

"Karen, you know what we have to do" Emily, their mother said.

"No, please..." Karen started.

"Listen, we'll go to Blowhole and you'll escape with Katherine, understand?" their father George said. Karen had tears in eyes.

"I know you'll be fine, you're strong and we're always proud of you both" Emily said and hugged her daughters.

"Goodbye mom" Karen said.

"Goodbye mommy" Katherine said, though she didn't understand what was happening.

"Goodbye my little girls" George said and went out of the cave with Emily.

Blowhole was destroying Antarctica, he laughed evilly when he saw Emily and George. The sky was covered by the dark clouds and everything looked gloomy and evil.

"Here we are, the end of the only one family which can defeat me" he said. He was standing on a flying platform and shooting by a laser, everywhere there was panic and the lobsters were destroying villages.

"Why are you doing this?" George yelled.

"You know, someone told me something, so... anyway, say goodbye!" Blowhole shot to him by the laser but George made a dodge.

"Ok, let's go, Katherine" Karen said and grabbed Katherine's flipper.

"Where are we going, Karen?"

"Um, we are moving" Karen said, she didn't want to tell little Katherine so bad information. She led her out of the cave and took a direction to the sea. There will be a ship which will take the residents far from there.

"Hurry up, Katherine" Karen said walking faster.

"Why?"

"To catch a ship"

But then Karen saw Blowhole shooting to George who almost fell down, he was near a gulf. Meanwhile Emily threw a rope to Blowhole's platform and climbed there. Blowhole took an aim and shot one laser to George, but George smiled. Blowhole turned and saw Emily.

"Now your turn, Blowhole" Emily said. She tied the rope to the platform and threw it to George.

"You can't do it..." Blowhole said and his evil smile came back.

"Oh, really?"

"If you do it, you know you'll die"

"But we'll save innocent persons from you, monster" George said "Now, Emily!"

Emily pushed a button and the platform 'switched off', George jumped with the rope to the gulf and the platform followed him. Then the two edges, between which was the gulf, joined and everything crushed.

"No!" Karen yelled and ran there, but it was over. Karen grabbed Katherine and stepped back with her. She was sure, that Blowhole was still alive, but no one will forget the sacrifice of Emily and George.

"What happened to mommy and daddy?" Katherine asked. Karen hugged her.

"Nothing, they can rest in peace. I'll never let anyone hurt you" she said. Katherine fell asleep in her sister's arms.


	9. Chapter 9 The Military

**Chapter 9**

**The Military  
**

Katherine stopped and closed her eyes to stop the tears.

"Your grandparents were special persons..." she said. Skipper put his flipper on her shoulder.

"Katherine, they died for save you all, they're the heroes" he said. Katherine opened eyes and smiled.

"Ok, I woke up on the next day..."

Flashback

Katherine opened her eyes, she was laying on a bed in an old ship. There was a little dark, she turned to Karen who was sitting on a chair. She wasn't sad, now, she was angry at Blowhole.

"Where are we?"

"We'll be soon in China" Karen said.

"China?"

"It's a... nevermind, you'll see"

After a few hours the ship stopped and Karen took Katherine out of there. Outside it was a late afternoon. There was warm, so it was something new for them. In Antarctica it was always cold and white. Here, the sky was full of colours; purple, red, gold, pink and blue. Katherine looked around the amazing place.

"Where are parents?"

"Katherine, I don't want to lie to you. Listen, do you remember Dr. Blowhole?"

"That fish?"

"Yees, dolphin, but anyway... he killed mom and dad"

"They're gone?"

"I'm so sorry, Katherine" Karen said and hugged crying Katherine.

"What will we do now?"

"I have no ideas. Firstly, find a place for this night..." Karen looked around. She was so angry, she wanted to kill Blowhole... but she had to take care of Katherine. Then she got an idea "Do you want to avenge our parents?"

"Of course"

"There's one way, we can join the military"

"Like mom and dad?"

"Yes, I heard here's a special military, the greatest martial arts master Xin-Jin can train us, but... I don't know, you're too young..."

"No, please, I want. However hard it'll be, I want to be strong enough to defeat Blowhole" Katherine said with a determination, it was a moment when she grew up from an innocent child. Karen was worrying that it was too early for her little sister but did they have any other choice?

On the next day, Katherine and Karen were standing straight with the others, a few minutes later the training started. Firstly without anything, than with the bamboo sticks. Katherine and Karen were very good, earlier their parents were training them a little. Now the sisters had a reason for this. One day they'll have enough strong to defeat Blowhole...

They had a little mission, to make in a five-person team. Katherine and Karen were in the team with three other penguins. If they want to stay in the military, they have to survive the mission.

"Hi, I'm Johnson" one penguin said, he was probably one or two years younger than Karen.

"Hi, nice to meet you Johnson, I'm Karen" she said and smiled to them "And she's my sister, Katherine"

"Hello" Katherine said, she kept close to Karen.

"He's my brother, Manfredi" Johnson said. Manferedi joined them.

"Hi, nice to meet you" he said.

"Here's the leader of your team" one of the instructors said and left them in their position to start the mission.

"Hi, I'm Skipper" a penguin leader in Karen's age said.

* * *

**_give me some reviews please (puppy dog eyes) ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10 Mission Of The Golden Statue

**Chapter 10**

**Mission Of The Golden Statue**

"So, now it's your turn, Skipper" Katherine said. It was late, Kowalski and Rico yawned, but they tried to hide it.

"Maybe tomorrow, you're sleepy..."

"No!" Private, Kowalski and Rico protested, Katherine and Skipper looked at them with a well-known look.

"Ok, maybe, but continue, please" Kowalski said, Private made puppy dog eyes.

"No, really, go and take a rest, we all should take a rest from yesterday's events" Katherine said and stroked Private's head "Goodnight" she said and left the penguins' HQ. They went to their bunks, the three penguins couldn't wait for a next story's chapter...

They woke up early and went out of the HQ. It was a beautiful sunny day and as normal they trained and then went back to the HQ. Katherine joined them.

"Continue the story, please" Private said.

"Alright…" Skipper said…

Flashback

They took their positions and waited for a mark to start. The aim was to get a gold statue from a building with securities. The first team, which will get the statue, wins. They heard a shot, it was the mark. Skipper threw a rope to a wall which was around the building.

"Go!" he ordered and they climbed by rope to the wall. It had a security, so the automatic bows shot the arrows to them. Skipper grabbed a shield and threw it to the others, then they hooked the rope to a window and slipped by the rope inside. Karen used a flame-thrower and made a hole in the glass. They got inside. Manfredi wanted to go further but Skipper stopped him.

"This can be a trap, what about our weapons?"

"The most appropriate is the powder" Katherine said and threw a jar with powder to him.

When the powder flew through the room, the red lasers appeared.

"Options?" Skipper asked.

"Mirror" Karen said.

"It's not time for viewing in the mirror"

"No, I meant _mirror_" Karen said and took one mirror from a bag with weapons the mirror reflected laser to the other side.

"Excellent idea, everybody take the mirrors"

They carefully took the mirrors and went through the corridor to another room. They wanted to go further but they heard voices. There was another team, so they had to take a different way, Skipper looked around.

"Look up" he said. Over them there was a ventilation tunnel.

They climbed there and went through the tunnel. They got to the end and jumped down inside the room. On the middle of the room there was the golden statue in the glass-case. But they knew it'll be too easy. And of course there were the lasers but when Karen kept the mirror near the one, the mirror burned.

"What now?" Johnson asked, Skipper looked around. The ceiling was high. Around the wall there was going a platform and 'bridge' over the glass-case with the golden statue. They got to the bridge and placed the rope from there down to the glass-case.

"Johnson the glass-case, Karen the lasers, Katherine and Manfredie guard the ropes of this bridge" Skipper ordered.

"Aye"

Skipper, Karen and Johnson slipped down by the rope. Katherine went to the other side of bridge to guard the ropes on which was holding the bridge.

Johnson (didn't stop holding on the rope) carefully took a cover of the glass-case, Karen placed there a big mirror for the lasers and Skipper took the golden statue. But then another team came to the room. One of them shot and broke the bridge's ropes. Katherine quickly threw to the rest a backup rope.

"Quickly!" she said. Johnson grabbed the rope but the broken bridge fell down to the glass-case and the statue flew. It landed on the floor far from them. Suddenly the lasers went crazy and scattered around the room.

"Skipper, come on!" Karen said. Johnson already climbed to the save place, the other team already escaped from the room.

"No, I must get this statue" Skipper said. Karen took the big mirror and slipped by the rope with him. Karen reflected lasers by the mirror and Skipper took the golden statue.

Suddenly a red light switched on.

"This place will blow up!" Johnson yelled. Skipper and Karen climbed back by the rope, but one laser cut it and they fell down. Skipper grabbed the edge of the bridge by one flipper and Karen by second flipper, before they fell into a pool of lasers.

"Watch out, Karen" Skipper said and helped her jump to the platform.

"Go!" Karen yelled to the rest, Johnson hooked the rope to the glass part of ceiling in the middle of the room. Manfredie climbed there and crushed the glass. The rest followed him but of course something had to go wrong. One laser went close to Johnson and he fell down...

Fortunately, Katherine caught him before he fell to the deadly bottom of the lasers. They quickly went out. But the glass broke, Skipper saw it and pushed the others from there, unfortunately, it was too late and he fell down...

Karen was quick, she grabbed the rope. Katherine, Johnson and Manfredi were holding it and Karen jumped down. An explosion was near and Karen still didn't return.

"How long it'll take?" Manfredi asked.

"Just keep it" Johnson said.

"We can't leave them, if we have to stay here even to the explosion, I'll stay" Katherine said. They all agreed.

Meanwhile Skipper landed on the crushed bridge. The lasers were 'running' through the room. Karen landed next to him and gave him the rope.

"Hold on" she said and pulled the rope.

Katherine, Johnson and Manfredi saw it.

"It's a mark" Manfredi said and they pulled the rope.

They finally get out from there and escaped in the last minute. They landed on the hard ground.

"Karen, thank you so much, you saved my life" Skipper said. Karen smiled and then everybody fainted from the tiredness.


	11. Chapter 11 Return Of The Enemy

**Chapter 11**

**Return Of The Enemy  
**

"What happened next!? What happened next?!" Kowalski asked like a little child. Everybody looked at him, he cleared his throat "I meant, continue..."

"Well, after that mission..."

Flashback

Skipper, Karen, Katherine, Johnson and Manfredi were standing straight on the dais, everybody from the military was standing in front of them, general Xin-Jin was speaking.

"We are gathered here, to reward unusual bravery of these soldiers: Skipper, Karen, Katherine, Johnson and Manfredi. They showed brave when they were standing face to face with a danger. They didn't give up when they were helping their friends, they wanted to stayed there, even to an explosion. So today I want to give them this official prize" Xin-Jin gave them the medals, then everybody applauded.

The End Of Flashback

"Oh, awesome! So you were the heroes?" Private asked.

"Heroes is not a good word, but yes, we were prized" Katherine said.

"When my mother died? And Manfredie and Johnson?"

"That's classified, but... it's time for you to know..." Skipper said.

"Ok, so it was mission: Blowhole..."

"Yeah, I remember it clearly" someone behind them said. They immediately turned there.

TV was switched on and there was Blowhole with an evil smile.

"Blowhole? You're alive?"

"Did you miss me?" Blowhole asked. They could see that he was in his lab in Coney Island.

"less than would be expected" Skipper said.

"Haha, funny. And now, peng-ooo-ins and la-di-es, I would like to invite you to my show"

"Err, no thanks, we have got anther show" Katherine said but Blowhole laughed evilly.

"You haven't got any choice" he said, no one knew what did he mean, but Katherine quickly realized this. She looked nervously at the hole to the HQ. They left it opened.

"What..." Kowalski wanted to ask but Katherine stopped them.

"Run, quickly!" she yelled but it was too late, someone, the most possible one lobster, threw inside a bomb with drowsy gas and they all fell asleep.

They woke up in a cage, everywhere it was dark. They were in Blowhole's lair. Suddenly colorful lights switched on and the evil dolphin entered the room standing on a segway, of course with the evil smile on his face.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, you have a pleasure to take a part in my show, show of pain. Literally as in figuratively" Blowhole said.

"An offer we couldn't refuse, literally as in figuratively" Katherine said and rolled her eyes.

"Do not joke, it can be the last word which you have said" Blowhole laughed again "Let's start the show"

"What kind of show, Blowhole? Truth or dare?"

"I think the best is..." Blowhole didn't finished because the lights suddenly switched off "What the... Lobsters! Where are you?!"

Blowhole left the room which was fortunately for the penguins and Katherine.

"Rico" Skipper said. Rico spat out a hairclip and tried to open the cage but it didn't work.

"Ok, then, dynamite"

"Kaboom?" Rico asked and spat out a dynamite, they nodded. But when Rico tried to destroy the cage, it didn't work, what was with the cage? A big TV on the wall switched on.

"Oh and I forget to tell you, you can't destroy this cage. Only I can open it. And remember, I keep an eye on you... Oh, give it to me, lobster. Wait a minute... or longer" Blowhole said and went back to his work. They stayed alone.

"What will we do?" Private asked.

"The best way is waiting for the further course of events" Kowalski suggested "Ok, so maybe we can play truth or dare, we have nothing else to do" he said after the silence.

"I would like to hear rest of the story" Private said. Kowalski and Rico nodded in agreement and they sat down.

"Alright, so that mission was 5 years after the last flashback... so I was 14, Karen and Skipper were 20..." Katherine started…

* * *

_(So, if you didn't realize, Private's 12 tears old :)) _

_Review please!  
_


	12. Chapter 12 Mission In The Green Trap

**Chapter 12**

**Mission With The Green Trap**

Flashback

It was 12 years ago, Skipper and Karen got married and Private was an egg. They all were sitting in the living room. They got a letter from the military, Blowhole had a new, dangerous plan. This mission was probably the most dangerous mission, so it needed the best soldiers. Skipper had to be a leader of a team A, which includes six soldiers: Kowalski's parents, Rico's parents and Manfredie. Karen was a leader of a team B with six soldiers too: Johnson and five other soldiers. Katherine had to stay with Private. The mission was going to start on the next week.

Present Time

"So our parents were in this too?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes, they didn't want you in the military, because you were too young…" Skipper said but Kowalski stopped him.

"But we were in the same age as Katherine. Why…"

"It was your parents' decision"

"Ok, so what happened to them?"

Back to 12 years ago

On the day before moving, Private hatched, it was the most happy day in their life. He was the cutest chick on the world. But on the next day they had to move to the place which will be nearer, it was in Denmark. But Xin-Jin military quickly find out, that Blowhole was interested in Private. But they didn't know why and what Blowhole was going to do.

So the family had to stay in a safe place. The final decision was that Karen stays with little Private.

Next Day (still in the past)

In the morning Katherine and Skipper had to leave.

"Karen, are you sure, that you're staying?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, I know that you'll be a better leader than me, Katherine" Karen said and smiled.

"We both, that you're better soldier then me, but please, be careful, ok?"

"I promise, if you and Skipper will promise too" Karen said and they hugged up, maybe for the last time … but Karen felt that something was wrong, that's why she didn't want to leave Katherine with Private. The more safe way for Katherine is to go to the most dangerous mission? It sounded weird, but what if it was the truth? Karen knew that military's suspicions could be real. Of course Skipper didn't want to leave Karen alone with Private, so his best friend promised that he'll help Karen, he was…

"Alright, I trust you, Hans" Skipper said. Hans the puffin nodded.

"I know everything will be fine, see you later" Hans said and smiled to them. Then Katherine and Skipper went to a classified place, when they met rest of the teams.

* * *

"I and the whole world are counting on you. We believe in you" Xin-Jin said and left them.

"Ok, listen" Katherine said to her team "It's the most dangerous and important mission in our life and… yes, it's true that some of us would not return… but I believe in all of you, I know you'll do your best" she said and turned to Skipper "Good luck" Then they parted…

Katherine and her team carefully walked along the walls of buildings, nobody could see them. Katherine looked around, one bus was riding to the north direction where was Blowhole's Denmark lab.

"Get to the bus" Katherine ordered. When the bus was near them, they jumped on it.

* * *

Meanwhile Skipper and his team got to the truck, which was riding with products to the factory in the north of Denmark.

After the three hours the both teams got to the north of Denmark and approached the lab from the opposite sides. Everything looked normal, save and quietly. But Katherine and Skipper had bad feelings. Skipper found a window on the wall of Blowhole's lab.

"Manfredi rope, Ben and Ally you'll guard, the rest are going with me" Skipper ordered. Manfredi placed the rope, Ben and Ally (the ferrets) took their positions. Skipper, Manfredi, Mr. and Mrs. Lieutenants (Kowalski's parents) and Mr. and Mrs. Sargents (Rico's parents) jumped inside.

* * *

Meanwhile Katherine and her team decided to start on a higher point; glass roof. They carefully cut the glass.

"Johnson rope, everybody follows us" Katherine ordered. Johnson threw a rope inside and they slipped down. There was dark and quiet, too quiet. They went through the room.

* * *

Skipper looked around, there was only darkness and silence, what was that? a wrong place? They parted and checked the room. But then they saw a shone in a corner...

Which Johnson saw too, in their room. he approached there.

"Hey, Katherine, look, a teddy bear. Did Blowhole turn himself into a baby? Again..." Johnson said. Katherine went to him and looked at the toy. It was too simple, she knew what was going on...

"Johnson, it's a trap!" she yelled and pushed Johnson, when toy shot to them by a laser. Then they heard a laugh, evil laugh... and a green light...

* * *

"Don't come closer!" Skipper yelled. Fortunately they were faster and the toy didn't do anything to them. Then they heard Ben's and Ally's screams "Hey, are you ok there?!"

"Run! It's a trap!" they yelled, Skipper and the others heard a noise. Then Ben and Ally jumped to the room, the lobsters followed them.

"Ahh!" Manfredi yelled. A lobster shot to him but Ben saved him, Ally stood between the team and the lobsters. The lobsters had the guns.

"Run, I'll stop them!" she yelled.

"No, I'll not let you..." Skipper started but the lobsters was shooting, Ally made dodges and took a piece of iron as a shield.

"No, I knew that I would not return from this mission, it's fine... go!" she yelled. Ben joined her. Skipper and the others turned from that direction, they didn't want to watch it… they ran through the room. Suddenly something surprised them... with a green light...

* * *

The mist disappeared. Katherine and her team woke up. They were hanging over a tank with a suspicious, green substance. Team A was tied by a rope, sitting on a 'bridge' over a next tank.

"Skipper! Are you all ok?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, what about you?" Skipper asked. Everybody nodded. Skipper looked down, they just lost one of the best soldiers; Ally and Ben, they will never forget their sacrifice.

They looked around, the green and blue lights were switched on. Katherine suddenly got a new plan, which Skipper knew too. But someone entered the room, everybody could recognize this evil laugh... They looked at his face with the hated glances.


	13. Chapter 13 The Last Wish And Promise

**Chapter 13**

**The Last Wish And Promise**

Evil dolphin with robotic eye was standing on his segway and smiling evilly. Everybody sent him a cold look.

"Oh, why are you sad? Do you want to see your friends?" Blowhole said, lobsters showed them Ally and Ben's bodies laying on the floor with blood, they can't look at them "But don't worry, soon, you'll be together again, maybe there or maybe there" he said and pointed up and down. But they stayed quiet "No answer? You making me sad. It's not good for you!" last sentence he said louder and showed them his machine, it was looking like big torture machine, but really it was something else…

"Only one shot and bye bye" Blowhole said. They looked around, it was right. When Blowhole will cut rope, Katherine and her team will fell into a deadly substance, Skipper and his team will fell down too with the bridge.

"Ok, so let's start, my new invention is flying piranhas"

"Blowhole, you can't do it, it'll…" Skipper started.

"Kill all of you? Yes. Nobody can win with them, the most deathly destruction machine on the whole world!"

"Maybe you overdo a little" Katherine said.

"Oh really? How're your parents, Katherine?" Blowhole said and smiled evilly "Yes, you'll join to them soon, like your sister will"

"Don't you dare to…"

"I'll dare and everybody would watch, how are dying only persons who can defeat me!"

"That'll not work, Blowhole" Skipper said.

"Because?"

"Because of this" Skipper said and they freed from the rope, Blowhole clapped.

"Well, well, well, really good. But one move and you'll say goodbye to them" he said pointed by the laser to Katherine and her team, but she had got a plan "That's good, now stay here and don't move, if you'll dare to move, this machine will cut the rope in the second"

Blowhole left the room, with his lobsters.

"What now?" Manfredie asked.

"Only one way, you can catch Blowhole, we have to…" Johnson didn't finished, they all know what they should do.

"Skipper, threw that piece of iron to me" Katherine said.

"What, no. If I move it'll cut the rope…"

"Trust me, ok?"

Skipper finally decided to move, he took a deep breath and quickly jumped down, laser shot to Katherine's team, Skipper threw her the iron. In the last second Katherine caught the iron, laser cut the rope and they should fell down, but it didn't happened, iron hooked to the big magnet, then they freed from the rope and all were save.

"But, how did you know…" Skipper was surprised.

"I knew that we couldn't escape, holding over the deathly substance, so when we'll get to that magnet, we will be save" Katherine said and looked around "Where is that dolphin?"

"Well, good work" said a familiar voice, TV on the wall switched on, Blowhole "Yes, I have to agree, that I forget about that magnet, but do you really think, that I'll leave you without any traps?"

"You're just a coward, Blowhole, why don't you go and fight?"

"Really interesting proposition, but I have more important things to do" Blowhole said and to the room entered lots of lobsters, but they were different, they had a red eyes… "Yes, They're not normal, they're robotic lobsters, good luck" TV switched off, army of the robotic lobsters surrounded them.

"Any suggestions?" Johnson asked, Katherine and Skipper looked around, the rope could be useful, they looked at each other with knowing look. Skipper jumped and kicked few lobsters, Katherine went by this way and catch rope, but lobsters attacked her.

"Johnson!" Katherine said and threw the rope to him. Johnson caught it and hooked to the ceiling.

"Ok, let's go" Johnson said, but they couldn't, lobsters were so hard to defeat, they hadn't got any chance. Then red light switched on.

"What's that?"

"This place will blow up! Blowhole know this, he made this lobsters to keep us here" Mr. Lieutenant said.

"Hurry!" Katherine yelled and threw one lobster to other few.

"Destroy them" one lobster said with robotic voice and then they started to shooting lasers by their red eyes. Skipper took a piece of iron as a shield.

"We can't defeat them and even escape from here" Manfredie said.

"There's always one way, just look around…"

"What about this" Mr. and Mrs Sargents said, as a specialist of the weapons, they quickly built a snare. They threw it to the lobsters and keep it.

_Twenty seconds to self-destruction _computer voice said.

"Go, we'll stop them!" said Mr. and Mrs. Sargents holding the snare with Mr. and Mrs. Lieutenants.

"No! We'll never leave you here!" Skipper said, Katherine nodded with Manfredie and Johnson.

"Or we all will die here. You're the one hope for the world, we're old, you can defeat Blowhole, it's our wish" Mr. Lieutenant said, but they didn't move.

_ten seconds_

"Now!" Mrs. Sargent said.

"W-we'll never forget you" Skipper said.

"We have only one wish"

"What's it?" Skipper asked when he, Katherine, Manfredie and Johnson was climbing by the rope.

"Please, take care of Kowalski and Rico"

"I promise. I'll do everything to keep them save" Skipper promised, Lieutenants and Sergants smiled.

Boom

Everything blew up, Skipper and rest got out in the last minute, they were laying on the ground. They looked at each other and stayed in silence for lost and brave soldiers. They'll never forget them but now, they had to stop tears and find Blowhole… Only one hope and one deathly machine to destroy…


	14. Chapter 14 Chase To The Deadfall

**Chapter 14**

**Chase To The Deadfall**

The Sky was dark and was looking a little red; bloody. Like if it knew what happened. Skipper was sure about his promise, when it'll be over, he'll took Kowalski, Rico and his family to a save place. They looked around, city was looking dark and evil, but where was Blowhole.

"We need some support" Skipper said.

"We have got this" Johnson said and gave them a shortwave transmitter.

"It doesn't work here, but we can try" Katherine took it "Can someone hear us? We need a help"

No answer.

"Send us a helicopter or some information about Blowhole" Skipper said.

"Ok, we could try, it didn't work, we must split up"

"Ok, so only I and Manfredie are in Team A"

"We'll do it, for friends who died for success of this mission, let's go" Katherine said and they smiled and then split up. Skipper and Manfredie slipped toward a coast. There was other lab, when Blowhole could be. They go along the coast, hiding behind the boxes with fish, meanwhile Katherine and Johnson found one lobster and decided to follow him. Sky was covered by the clouds, it was going to rain.

"Where is that second lab?" Johnson asked.

"It's a farer on the north, but it's bigger, more dangerous and probably has collaterals" Katherine said.

"Like land mines?"

"Yes, we have to be careful"

They hid behind the box and looked at the lobster. But, wasn't it weird, that one lobster was going through the streets alone? Nevermind, they hadn't got any choose. Slowly followed him again, lobster turned to a ship on the coast and went there. He went to the ship, which was looking very old, the ship moved and sailed.

"Quickly" Katherine said and grabbed a line with a hook and hooked it on the ship. They climbed there and hid. On the deck was few lobsters.

Meanwhile Manfredie and Skipper got on the truck with fish, which was going to the north of Denmark.

"Where are we now?"

"Near, in half an hour we should get to the lab" Skipper said, but then truck rode to the dark tunnel and someone appeared in front of them…

"Johnson, quietly" Katherine whispered when Johnson moved and made a noise.

"What was that?" one lobster said and approached to them.

"Ehh, nothing, shall we play cards?"

"Wait a minute" lobster went to their hiding place.

"Go" Katherine whispered and they stepped back, fortunately, there was a shadow, between few boxes, lobster came there and looked straight on them…

Truck drove out of the tunnel and they saw lobster, unfortunately one of the robotic lobsters.

"You again?"

"Shut up, bird" lobster said and attacked them.

"I'm not going to" Skipper said and jumped, catching the road pole over them, lobster stayed on the truck, they escape from him very easy, maybe too easy…

Lobster approached neared to them, Katherine and Johnson stop breathing, only shadow was covering them…

"Ok, you're right" lobster said and they breathed a sigh of relief, but it was a trap, lobster heard them "I knew that" he said and lobsters surrounded them.

"Bye bye, spies"

"Err, we really want to stay for the dinner, but... we can't so bye lobsters" Katherine said and jumped with Johnson into a fresh, cold water.

"Shoot them!" lobster ordered. They started to shooting, but Johnson and Katherine were very good swimmers, so they made a dodges under the water. Lobsters concluded, that they killed them.

"Good work, Dr. Blowhole will be happy"

Katherine and Johnson swam to the surface, ship was far from them, but they could see, that they was near to the lab. They saw a big building near the coast, so they swam toward the coast. They finally got to the solid ground walked along the wall. They looked out around the corner, way to the lab was empty, but what if it was a trap?

"Around this lab can be lots of traps, we have to be careful" Skipper said and looked around to find something. He found a coin on the ground and threw it near the lab. In second the coin blew up with place around it.

"Oh… How we'll get there?" Manfredie asked.

"Look up"

Manfredie looked up, there was a rope with a hook, going from the wall, behind which they were, to the window of the lab.

"Ok, I see, isn't it too easy? I mean, here's a rope and…"

"No, Blowhole forget about it… do you see these boxes? This rope and the hook are for transport these to the lab" Skipper said, they heard the lobsters, Skipper and Manfredie hid in the two boxes.

"Good, take these boxes to the lab and we have got a free time" one lobster said. They placed boxes on the hooks, including boxes with Skipper and Manfredie.

Meanwhile Katherine and Johnson heard them too.

"What now?"

"Err… catch it" Katherine said and caught one hook, Johnson did it too. They climbed by the rope to the window and got inside in the last second, before lobsters could see them.

The room was big, round and dark. Probably everything was build by an iron, there was lots of boxes. Two boxes made a noise, Katherine and Johnson took fighting positions.

"Don't let it surprise you" Katherine said.

Then from the boxes jumped out Skipper and Manfredie. Katherine and Johnson stopped from attacking them.

"Skipper, Manfredie!... do you want to make me a heart attack?" Katherine said.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't know that you're here, what if here will be the lobsters?"

"Ok, anyway, it's a warehouse, so Blowhole's lab should be there"

"Wait, shouldn't we check these boxes?"

They opened four boxes and gasped. In all were bombs! On the red pillows, waiting for the set.

"Um, we should be faster, before Blowhole start his evil plan, whatever is it" Skipper said and they slipped by the tunnel. But suddenly they stopped, the next room has a floor, full of land mines, Blowhole was standing in the entry, in front of them.

"I knew, that you'll get here, good luck" he said and disappeared.

"You damned mammal!" Johnson yelled.

"What we'll do now? pass this room is impossible" Manfredie said.

"There's a one way, but…" Katherine said.

"But what?"

"It's not, err… professional"

"Is it really important now?"

"Ok, do you see that places, which is free from mines?" Katherine pointed at few places which have a pauses from the land mines.

"Yes, you're suggesting that we can get to the next room by it?" Skipper asked.

"Yes, do you think we can do it?"

"It'll be hard and… when one of us tough one land mine, EVERYTHING will blew up"

"We are here for this, save world even with our life"

"I know, I trust you all" Skipper said.

"Me too" Katherine, Johnson and Manfredie said and they all hugged.

"Ok, let's do it"

Katherine made a somersault and landed on the good place, surrounded by the land mines. Skipper do the same and landed on the right side. Johnson landed on the left. Katherine jumped further and Manfredie took her earlier place. They moved furthrer.

"Ok, we're in the half of our way, good work" Katherine said and somersaulted further. Johnson made a wrong move and almost fell on the land mine "Johnson!"

"I'm ok, it's ok" he said and stood straight, Katherine lost her balance.

"Ahh!" she said and jumped to not fall.

"Katherine!" they yelled, fortunately Katherine jumped long and landed on the save place and stood in the entry.

"I'm ok. Your turn" she said, Skipper jumped further and once again and stood next to Katherine.

"Ok, now you, Manfredie" Skipper said.

Manfredie hesitated for a while and finally jumped, made a somersault and landed next to them.

"Ok, Johnson"

Johnson was far from them, he made three jumps and landed in the one place before last, with few land mines, between him and his friends. But when he wanted to jump he lost his balance, Katherine was fast, she jumped to him…

"Katherine, no!"

Katherine landed in the nearer place without land mines and grabbed Johnson, saving him from the mines.

"T-thank you Katherine" said Johnson, a little scared from almost-fall. They jumped to the rest.

"Is everybody ok?" Skipper asked, they nodded.

They slowly walked to the next room, they could expect everything. Probably that room was the last room, they heard Blowhole's voice and lobsters steps…

Suddenly behind them appeared a wall and pushed them inside, they didn't have any ways for escape, it was a trap…

"Very impressive pass, but I knew, that sooner or later, you'll get here" Blowhole said, but he was smiling, not angry.

"If you want to save your fish-face I suggest you to stop whatever you're doing now" Skipper said.

"Oh really But I have a surprise for you"

"What's it, Blowhole, another teddy bear?" Katherine asked.

Blowhole only laughed and spread apart the curtain…

"Let's apart the play!" he said.

"Hello" said standing on the scene….

"You!?"

_Do you think who was there? It'll be a surprise, I want to know your answer, so review please!_


	15. Chapter 15 The Flying Destruction

**Chapter 15**

**The Flying Destruction**

"So, our parents died in that mission?" Kowalski asked and looked sadly down with Rico.

"I will do anything to have them back, they were really…" Skipper looked down too.

"The best soldiers, they always were on their friends side and never give up" Katherine said.

"Ok, it's ok, continue please, before Blowhole come back" Kowalski said Rico nodded.

"Have you got any assumptions, who was that person on the scene?"

"Hmm, maybe return of Ben and Ally?" Private said.

"I think that was a red squirrel" Kowalski said.

"Hans" Rico said.

"Ok, so check it…"

Back to the flashback

"Hans!" they all yelled in surprise.

"Surprise, surprise" Hans said and smiled evilly like Blowhole.

"W-where is Karen? If you…" Skipper said and looked deadly at Hans.

"Oh, don't worry, friend, I didn't do anything to her, but…"

"I'll do" Blowhole said.

"From now, we aren't friends, Hans and will never be again!" Skipper yelled.

"Ok, shut up a little everybody, we are in the performance now"

"What's kind of, Blowhole?" Katherine asked.

"Title is for example, Truth or Death" Blowhole said.

"Um, it's truth or _dare _not…"

"But in my version, it'll be not such a childish play, truth or death, death or dare… anyway don't change a topic!"

"Let's start" Hans said, then they all suddenly slipped to the dark.

They woke up in the dark room, they all were tied by the ropes, then curtain spread apart and they realized, that they were on the scene.

"I hope, that you see what is special in my show. Actually, you're my puppets" Blowhole said.

They looked around and realized this: ropes which tied them was like a string of a puppet.

"It will not success, Blowhole" Katherine said.

"Oh really? What about now?" Blowhole said and pushed a red button, electricity went by the ropes to Katherine and electrocuted her.

"Ahh!" she moaned in pain, but kept a straight face.

"Try again, Blowhole" she said.

"Are you ok?" Johnson asked, Katherine nodded.

"So here we go" Blowhole said and electrocuted them "To start with, I'll tell you my evil plan. So, I'm going to torture you now, you'll do what I'll want you to do, or these piranhas will have a dinner" he said and pointed to the big container "You really don't want me to free them"

"And now, Skipper, let that lobster hit you" Hans said. It was one of things, which Skipper will never do, let somebody hit him without reason, fight or etc. and Hans knew it.

"Never and you know it, traitor" Skipper said.

"Never? Are you sure?" Blowhole asked and electrocuted Katherine.

"Skipper, don't let him rule…" she moaned, but Blowhole pushed the button again.

"Ok, do it fast" Skipper said and let lobster hit him.

"Hahaha, it's funny" Hans said, Blowhole laughed "Why are you not laughing?" he said and electrocuted them again.

"Haha, really funny" Manfredie said ironically.

"Great, as reward you're going next"

half an hour later

"Ok, I really don't want to stop you, but we haven't got time, shouldn't we pass to the proceed to the final stage?" Blowhole said.

"Ehh, ok, what's the final stage?" Hans asked.

"The final show for them" Blowhole said and they stepped to the wall with lobsters.

"What the final stage?" Katherine asked. Blowhole took one gun and gave second to Hans.

"Kill" Blowhole said "Hans, you're honor to do it"

"Wait, do you want to really _kill _them?" Hans asked.

"Yes, what are you doing when I was saying it? And know, start the show" Blowhole said but Hans didn't do it "Something's wrong?"

"No, no" Hans said and raised his gun, but still do nothing, he never want to kill them, maybe he was on the Blowhole's side, but still considered Skipper as his friend, although Skipper hates him.

"Ahh, stupid" Blowhole said and he shot to the container and showed them a terrible view…

The flying piranhas "Good and now, I want you to kill them, my monsters" Blowhole said and piranhas flew to them "I really want to stay here, but I have other important things like destroying world, so you know… are you going too, assistant?"

"Yes, I am" Hans said when they turned Hans supposed-accidental cut their ropes by the gun, but Skipper was too angry to realize, that Hans helped them.

"I'll never let you!" Skipper yelled, but piranhas attacked them, it was hard to hit these little, flying monsters with sharp teeth. Blowhole, Hans and lobsters were standing safely against the wall.

"Watch out!" Manfredie yelled and jumped to Johnson and rest, they were attack by the group of piranhas and standing back to them, so they didn't see these monsters.

"Manfredie!" they yelled, Manfredie, who saved them was laying on the floor and bleeding. Johnson kneeled over him.

"Manfredie, please, don't…" Johnson said with tears.

"I-I have a wish, brother, p-please, defeat Blowhole, never give up, t-that's why I saved you, I want it…" Manfredie said weakly.

"No, no, no, you'll be fine, please…" Johnson was crying.

"Manfredie, please…" Katherine joined to them, Skipper kicked few piranhas from them.

"Manfredie don't give up!" Skipper yelled.

"I love you, my friends and brother…" Manfredie said and died in Johnson flippers.

"No, please…" Johnson and Katherine were crying over Manfredie's body, but it couldn't help him, so they slowly stand up "He was my brother!" Johnson yelled and slipped to Blowhole. Blowhole laughed evilly and went to the other room with Hans and lobsters.

"Johnson, it's a trap!" Katherine yelled and followed him with Skipper.

They were right, when they entered room, the door shut and Blowhole with the others were standing on the other side of room.

"I have some things to do, especially visit your dear Karen" Blowhole said.

"Don't you dare…"

"Goodbye, my arch-enemies, this time forever!" Blowhole said and pushed the button, in a second a lot of piranhas flew to the room, Blowhole and the rest left the room, before Hans get out, he looked for the last time at his friend with a apologizing face, but Skipper, Katherine and Johnson didn't look at him, so he sighed and left. Piranhas attacked Katherine and Skipper, but Johnson had a plan.

"Hey, I'm here, stupid fish!" Johnson yelled.

"Johnson, what are you doing?!"

"Go! I'll stay here and stop piranhas" Johnson said.

"No! We'll never…"

"I should die like my brother, it's your fate to defeat Blowhole, not me or Manfredie, YOU"

"Johnson, please…" Skipper said, but piranhas attacked them.

"Katherine, before I'm gone, I want to tell you…"

"Huh?" Katherine asked and made dodge from few piranhas. She made a somersault and landed next to Johnson.

"I love you" he said and kissed her. Then piranhas attacked them again, Johnson jumped to the other side of room far from Katherine and Skipper "I'm here! Get me if you can, flying teeth" he yelled.

"Johnson, we'll never forget you" Skipper said.

"No, please don't do it!" Katherine yelled.

"Please, do it for me, run and get Blowhole!"

"I love you, Johnson" Katherine said and stepped back with Skipper. Johnson smiled.

"I love you, my friends, I can rest in peace" Johnson said smiling and closed his eyes, waiting for his fate…

"Let's go, Katherine" Skipper said and they use moment when piranhas didn't see them, they kicked a heavy, iron door and close it before piranhas could get out too. Then they ran far from the lab and it blew up. They all knew, that Blowhole likes self-destruction of his labs. Johnson saved them, like their friends did it earlier, Blowhole won that time, but it'll never happen again, now they had new power, power enough strong to avenge their friends and save Karen, before it'll be too late…

_I hope you like this chapter and it wasn't too sad. So, what will happen next? I'll update soon, I want to know your opinion, it's important for me because this was my first FF story and I want to make it good, so_

_**Review please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Under The Bloody Sky

**Chapter 16**

**Under The Bloody Sky**

Skipper and Katherine stood for a while there.

"I-I can't believe… We lost our friends… they'll die to save us…" Katherine said, she looked down and close her eyes with tears.

"It's hard, I know, I'll miss them. But we must complete their last wish" Skipper said, he stopped tears in his eyes and looked around. Everywhere was silence and streets were deserted. Sky looked stranger, not like always, this time was… red, bloody, as if it know how many persons gave their life for save the world…

They saw something on the street, so they came closer and hid behind a wall. They recognized Hand and few lobsters, standing next to the big, armored car. Skipper knew only one; he had to avenge his friends, without any world he slipped to Hans.

"You traitor, how could you…!" Skipper yelled and jumped to Hans.

"No, wait… I…" Hans started but Skipper stopped him and attacked.

"Skipper, wait!" Katherine followed him, she knew, that it couldn't have a good end. Lobsters threw Skipper against the wall and they went to the car "We'll never catch up them"

"Are you sure?" Skipper said and went to the other car.

"Is it really good idea?" Katherine wasn't confident. Skipper caught a steering wheel.

"Have we got any other choice?"

"Err… ok" Katherine said and went inside.

They followed Hans and the lobsters.

Meanwhile in the truck

"Do you think that Doc. will be angry?" one lobster asked.

"Why he should be?"

"His two arch-enemies are still alive"

"So change it now, you Hans"

"Why me?" Hans asked.

"Have you got any problems with it?"

"Um… no, ok…" Hans said and climbed on the car's roof. Lobsters gave him a rifle. Hans hesitated for a while and shot to Skipper and Katherine.

"Katherine?" Skipper said.

"Yes, I'm going" Katherine said and climbed on the car's roof, she took piece of an iron as a shield "Ok, stop it Hans, or…"

"Or what?" Hans asked and laughed, he had to imitate evil. Suddenly few lobsters jumped out of the car and surrounded Katherine. She made dodge, which was hard with keeping balance on the roof.

"Katherine, catch" Skipper said and gave her a stick. Katherine took the stick and hit two lobsters by it, they fell down. More lobsters attacked her.

"I'm not sure that I can survive here longer…" she said and finally defeated ret of the lobsters.

"Try this!" one lobster said from the car and gave Hans a bomb.

"What…" Hans said, lobster slapped him.

"What do you think you should do with this?!"

"Oh, ok" Hans said and threw bomb to Katherine and Skipper. Deliberately he threw it not in the middle of the car, so bomb didn't damage their car.

"Ah, how Blowhole want you as his assistant" lobster said and threw few bombs to them.

"Skipper, we can't avoid these bombs, jump!" Katherine said, they went on the roof of the car and before bombs hit the car, they jumped and landed next to Hans.

"What you'll do now, Hans?" Skipper said and attacked him, meanwhile Katherine started fighting with the lobsters.

Skipper kicked Hans, but he didn't lose his balance, Hans jumped and landed behind Skipper, then he pushed him. Skipper landed on the edge of the roof.

"Do you kill me now, Hans?" Skipper asked Hans didn't move, lobsters looked at him, fortunately for him, Katherine kicked them and attacked Hans.

"I don't think so, Hans" she said and pushed him. But suddenly car started riding crazy.

"Hey, wait. How's driving this car?" Hans asked, they looked down at the driver sit, there was nobody. They all looked at each other and screamed because they was approaching to the cliff.

"Ahhh!" they screamed and fell down on the car to the cliff.

"Any suggestions?" Skipper asked.

"Um… jump!" Katherine said, they all jumped one second before car crushed on the wall of a building. They fell to the other place and landed on the hard ground in something looked like an old factory. Slowly they stood up.

"Are you ok?" Skipper asked, Katherine nodded.

"Get them!" ordered one lobster. Skipper and Katherine grabbed the sticks and hit lobsters.

"Hey, Hans, you're not helping us"

"Oh, err… right" Hans said and took other stick.

"Bad move, Hans" Skipper said and attacked him.

"We have an advantage over you" one lobster said.

"What's it?" Katherine asked.

"This!" lobster said and showed them a bomb "Come on rest" he said and lobsters went to him.

"Hey! I'm still here" Hans said.

"We have got better soldiers then you, Hans"

"Wait, you don't want to do this" Katherine said, she realized, that around them were barrels with a petrol.

"Bye bye" lobster said and threw the bomb…

Everything changed into a fire. They were trapped…

"What now?" Katherine asked, Skipper looked around.

"This way, before it'll be in fire too" Skipper said and they ran to the coast.

"Hey, do you want to leave me here?" Hans asked and followed them.

"Do what you want to do, but I'll never help you" Skipper said, Katherine looked at the building.

"There's a gas! Run, it'll blew up!" she yelled they ran and didn't pay attention to the fact that the coast was ending, in the second before everything blew up they jumped to the cold, dark water…

_Yes I know that it isn't a good moment for end this chapter, but tell me please, what do you think? Next chapter will be soon, review, please!_


	17. Chapter 17 Enemy Number One

**Chapter 17**

**Enemy Number One**

They realized, that it was a night. The sky was black and light was going only from the fire. They heard a noise and slowly get out of the frosty water.

"How can you work for Blowhole and betray your friends?!" Skipper yelled.

"Wait I..." Hans said but stopped him.

"Tell me where is Blowhole or..."

"Or what?" Hans said and jumped to the boxes near them and opened one on them. There was fish, exactly cods. Hans took one and took a fighting position.

"Or you'll pay for this" Skipper said, Hans attacked him, but he made dodges and grabbed fish too.

"I don't think that we have time for it" Katherine said, but Skipper and Hans were fighting and it'll be a bad move to join them.

Burning building blew up again, gas was still there. It wasn't a good place to stay. Hans saw sharp things from the building, flying to them, he pushed Skipper to save him from that. Few second later Hans was laying on the ground and bleeding.

"Let's go" Skipper said, they didn't notice that Hans saved him.

"But, Skipper, we can't leave him here" Katherine said.

"He's a traitor" Skipper said.

"But if you didn't notice he saved you"

"But we don't know it was deliberately or accidentally... but you're right, what we can do?"

"Let me see... there is a coast-building, there should be a first aid kit" Katherine said kneeling over Hans and Skipper slipped there, few minutes later he will back with the first aid kit "He should have anesthesia"

"Hit him to sleep?" Skipper asked taking a fish.

"Of course not!"

"Ok, just kidding"

"Hans, do you hear me?" she asked, Hans slowly nodded "You can't move"

Katherine slowly took one sharp piece of glass from his flipper, he moaned in pain. Then she looked at his bleeding stomach.

"Skipper I can't do it" she said scared.

"Katherine, his life depends on you" Skipper said.

"It's hard, w-what if I do something wrong?"

"I know you can do this" Skipper said and put his flipper on her arm.

"Ok, grabbed his flippers, he can't move" she said and took a tweezers, slowly she pulled out first piece of glass. Hans moaned and tried to move, but Skipper stopped him.

"Good work, Katherine, don't worry" Skipper said. Katherine bit her lower lip and gently pulled out last piece of glass. Then she bandaged wounds.

"He's going to be ok" she said.

"What we'll do with him now?"

"Actually, I can walk" Hans said, opened his eyes and stood up.  
"So can you do me a favor and tell where Blowhole is?"

"Thank for helping me, but it doesn't change the fact that I can't tell you it"

"Hans, you…" Skipper said and tried to attack Hans, but Katherine stopped him.

"Fight will not help you, it can only makes situation worse, take it easy now" she said and turned to Hans "You don't have to work for Blowhole, we are in the same danger now, but we're still good, it's not too late, you can join us back"

"Interesting proposition, but I'm afraid I must reject it" Hans said and smiled evilly, Skipper couldn't stand it longer and attacked Hans, but it was a trap. Hans cut the rope behind him and grabbed it, he jumped high by the rope and on box from the upstairs fell down. When it crushed, Skipper and Katherine were buried by the fish.

"I'll get you, Hans!" Skipper yelled and threw few fish to Hans.

"Really? I want to see it" Hans said and showed them a red button.

"Hans, don't you dare to press it" Katherine said.

"What it'll do?" Skipper asked.

"Do you want to know?" Hans asked.

"I think it's better to say no"

"Actually _yes_" Hans said and pressed the button.

"And? What happened?" Skipper asked.

"You'll see and cod will not help you this time" Hans said, he jumped down and grabbed fish, Skipper too.

"Don't do it Skipper!" Katherine said, she knew Hans's plan. But Skipper and Hans already have started fight with cods again.

Then they heard steps again. Suddenly there came lots of puffins. Skipper turned to them meanwhile Hans used it and hit him by the doc, Skipper fell down.

"What the…" Skipper looked around at the puffins.

"This is it, Skipper. Hans called the puffins, we can't escape now" Katherine said.

"I greet you, friends" one puffin said, he had got a necklace with the hippie sign.

"Oh no, please, don't hippies" Skipper moaned.

"What the… you two, what have you done!?" other puffin said, he was a kind of the policeman-puffin.

"Err… nothing" Katherine said, Hans went to the puffins side and they surrounded Skipper and Katherine.

"You attacked one of our puffins, destroy streets and car with _bombs _and blew up the factory, crush car on the wall of other building…"

"Ok, ok, we get it. But it's not our fault, lobsters did it!" Skipper said.

"Yes, yes, yes, lobsters, we have got a lot of lobsters here" the puffin said sarcastically.

"But it's true" Katherine said and give angry look to Hans he shrugged.

"Yes, it's true of course" puffin said and showed his team crazy-sign.

"Hey, we aren't crazy!" Skipper said, Katherine grabbed him, before he did next bad move.

"Calm down, maybe they'll not take us to prison or something like that" she whispered.

"They can take your body, but the spirit and the soul will be always free" said one hippie.

"Shut up hippie!" Skipper yelled.

"Unleash your thoughts!" hippie said, Skipper really wanted to slap him.

"What do you suggest hippie one?" policeman-puffin asked.

"You can take them, torture, but you'll never get their free soul"

"Ok, maybe you're right let's try it…"

"It's nothing change on this now evil world. None of us wants to be judge" hippie said, puffins grabbed Skipper and Katherine and put them a handcuffs.

"Oh excellent, trapped because of a hippie!" Skipper said.

"Hey, you must free us, we have to be quick because evil dolphin has an evil plan and his lobsters attacked us, blew up and… um… how it sounds? You don't believe us, right?" Katherine said.

"Exactly" policemen-puffin said and gave a sign to his team, they lead Skipper and Katherine with them.

"Repair this situation now" Skipper said to the hippie.

"Be free, peace" hippie said. Skipper gave him angry look and went with puffins.

"Katherine, any options?"

"Hey, you two be quiet!" said one puffin.

Meanwhile Hans had a plan and Skipper and Katherine kidnapping was only a part of it.

"Now I think you can go further on your own, good luck, maybe one day you'll believe that I never wanted your fall" Hans said to himself, yes; he found their walkie-talkie and call help for them. Now he could left them, but one day he'll return for forgiveness…

Meanwhile the puffins leaded Skipper and Katherine to the big ship. It was probably around 1 am.

"What are you going to do with us?" Katherine asked.

"To the prison ON THE ISLAND, so don't even think about escape"

"Skipper, you know to which prison they're taking us, right?" Katherine said, Skipper nodded "We have no chance to escape, who can defeat Blowhole now" she moaned. policemen-puffins pushed them to the ship direction, Skipper and Katherine decided to go there without resistance.

"Maybe we can convince them to free us…" Skipper whispered.

"It'll not work" said one puffin, they were hearing everything, it was annoying.

The ship sailed further to the north, sea was calm, but sky was without moon and there was dark, puffins lit the lanterns on the ship. Coast was dark now, so they have already put out the fire.

"We are the best soldiers and spies in the military, right? We just must free ourselves on our own" Skipper said, Katherine nodded and looked around. Puffin with an axe was walking far from her, she wait a while and then…

Katherine knew that they had to be fast, if they want to be free, she jumped to puffin and by surprise grabbed his axe and cut her handcuffs.

"Skipper!" she said and threw the axe to him. Skipper raised his flippers and axe cut his handcuffs.

"Don't let them escape!" puffins yelled and attacked them.

Katherine stepped back and stumbled, she fell against the barrel, before puffins attacked her she grabbed a cover of the barrel and pushed them by it.

Skipper jumped to the big box with the fireworks.

"One step and I'll use it" Skipper said holding a firework in one flipper and candle in second flipper.

"Don't you dare" policeman-puffin said and came closer.

"Really? So bad move, puffin" Skipper said and lit the firework.

"No!" puffins yelled and jumped to him.

"Katherine, catch!" Skipper said and threw the firework (which fortunately haven't already blew up).

"What!?" Katherine was surprise by it, but she saw flying firework and tried to catch it. Firework was flying high, so she jumped on the barrier of the ship and tried to catch it, but a puffin catch her and she fell down. Meanwhile firework flew to the coast and other building blew up by it. Puffins looked at Skipper and Katherine with anger.

"Um… it was an accident" Skipper said "But look, it's a really good show"

In fact view was beautiful; lots of colourful lights flying and blowing up In the air over the burning building, now the coast was light and colourful.

"Um… isn't it?" Katherine said gave a pleading smile to the puffins, but they only crossed their flippers.

"You are official the public enemy number one and if you ever get out from the prison, don't dare to set the foot in Denmark!" policeman-puffin said and they put them the handcuffs back.

"Now, we have got a trouble, Skipper" Katherine said. The only hope for the world was lost, what else they could do?

_So, how Skipper and Katherine will free from the prison? What do you think about public-enemy-number-one accident? __**Review please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 The Choice Between

**Chapter 18**

**The Choice Between**

"So that's why you became the public enemy number one in Denmark?" Private asked, Skipper nodded.

"I'm sorry that I was laughing, but it had a funny moments" Kowalski said, Rico agreed.

"How you freed from the prison?"

"Ok, let's continue..."

Back to the flashback

After about fifteen minutes the ship stopped and puffins leaded Skipper and Katherine to the coast of the dark looking island, with a big cliff, on which top was a black and very high building. When they looked at the prison a lightening went through the sky.

"Wow, this is the thriller" Katherine said.

"This is the desired effect" the puffin said.

"Professional prison" Skipper said ironically.

"I advise you to shut up a little, if you don't want to make your situation worse" puffin said.

"Isn't it the worst now?"

"Nevermind, bye bye for the next few years"

"Have we got any chance for suspend it?" Skipper asked.

"I'm from Hoboken, so you know the answer"

"Hoboken!? Ok, I know the answer" Skipper said, but in fact they'll not stay in the prison for few years even a month, earlier Blowhole will take over the world, it was lost. Puffins lead them to the elevator in the rack wall. Inside was dark and dirty and travel to the top was long. Finally they went out of the elevator and looked around, there was only place with the edges if the cliff.

Suddenly they saw a light and a noise, they looked up, to the island was flying a helicopter.

"Is it part of our transport to this prison, puffin?" Skipper asked, but puffin was surprised.

"What the heck this helicopter is doing here?!" puffin said, rest of his team shook their heads. From the helicopter fell down a rope-ladder and a penguin on it. He cut their handcuffs by the gun.

"Come on, quickly!" the penguin said. Katherine kicked puffins from her, Skipper kicked them to including special kick for policeman-puffin. They grabbed the ladder, but puffins jumped to them, the penguin climbed back to the helicopter.

"Hurry up, we must escape!" he said, puffins took their guns so it started be dangerous. Katherine and Skipper made a dodges.

"Go!" Katherine yelled to the penguin helper. He flew farer from the dangerous place "Skipper!" Katherine said, Skipper was still fighting with the puffins, so she jumped to him, helicopter was farer and farer "Now!" she said, they both pushed the last puffins from their way and jumped to the ladder, which was now over the high cliff. Katherine made a long jump and grabbed Skipper to not let him fell. Finally after few seconds they get to the save helicopter.

"Nice jump" Skipper said.

"Nothing special" Katherine said and turned to the penguin "Hi, um, thanks for saving us, who are you?"

"I'm Thomas, I'm from military too, we heard that you have a trouble with the puffins, so they sent a helicopter for you"

"So they heard our message walky-talky" Skipper said.

"Yes. So, where are rest of the team A and B?" Thomas asked, Katherine and Skipper looked down.

"T-they're... they didn't return from the mission" Katherine said, they couldn't said word 'dead'. They felt tears back in their eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know them. Really? Lieutenants and Sargents are dead?" he asked, Katherine and Skipper only nodded "Manfredie and Johnson too? Oh god, they were young... What are you going to do now?"

"Blowhole escaped two times, but this time, we're not going to let him, he'll pay for killing our friends"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know, he was talking something about Karen" Katherine said.

"Oh dear, you must check her, if Blowhole mentioned even her name, I even don't want to think about it" Thomas said.

"So we must go to Karen now"

"Or Kowalski and Rico" Thomas said.

"Why?" Skipper asked.

"Look, Blowhole planned this, you have to make a choice, Karen or Kowalski and Rico"

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"He killed Kowalski's and Rico's parents, so now he's going to kill them, or Karen if he mentioned her"

"We must make choice..." Katherine realized the danger of that situation "Skipper, if Blowhole wants to attacked them, they haven't got any chance"

"I-I know, but... I just don't know what to do" Skipper said, for the first time he broke down.

"If Blowhole wants to attack Karen, I think she's able to fight with him. Our helicopter is really fast, we can check Kowalski and Rico and then go quickly to Karen" Thomas said.

"Ok, let's go" Skipper and Katherine agreed, they made a choice, but was it a good choice?

In about fifteen minutes the helicopter landed near to the Kowalski and Rico hiding place. Their parents know each other, so Kowalski and Rico was a friends and they were in the same age as Katherine. They went to the building which looked normal to not to attract attention.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Skipper asked.

"Who's there?" asked a female voice and a female penguin appeared in the room. She was Lieutenants and Sargents helper and taking care of Kowalski and Rico.

"Oh, hello, it's you fortunately" she said.

"What do you mean Ms. Guen?"

"I saw a lobsters, but they have already gone"

"Did they do something to you?"

"No, they didn't. Where're Mr. and Mrs. Lieutenants and Mr. and Mrs. Sargents?"

Skipper and Katherine sighed sadly.

"Kowalski and Rico are here?" Skipper asked.

"Yes. Kowalski, Rico!" she called them. To the room immediately came young Kowalski and Rico.

"Oh, Hello. Where are our parents?" Kowalski asked.

"Listen, I don't know how to say it..." Skipper started and looked at Katherine, she nodded "Blowhole killed them"

Everybody stayed in silence for the few minutes, then Ms. Guen started crying, Kowalski and Rico tried to stop tears in eyes, but it didn't work.

"W-why, t-they?" Rico said fell to the ground, Kowalski slowly sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry, it was my fault..." Skipper said but Kowalski and Rico immediately raised their heads.

"No, it wasn't your fault sir" Kowalski said.

"You don't know it..."

"But I know it, Skipper, it wasn't your fault" Katherine said.

"Are you ok, boys?" Skipper asked, they nodded.

"W-we want to avenge them!" Rico said, Skipper shook his head.

"Maybe one day, but now you are too young, before your parents gone, I promise to them, that I'll train you, but now I must go..."

"Where?"

"To defeat Blowhole" Skipper said and turned with Katherine from them, but Kowalski and Rico stand up.

"We're going with you, sir"

"No way, you can't..."

"We _must_. If you're going to defeat Blowhole, we want to help, I hope you understand us..."

"Skipper, I think they're right" Katherine said, Kowalski gave her a thanking smile.

"Alright, but you'll do what I'll order, if I order you to ran and don't turn, you'll do that"

"Aye, sir" They saluted.

"Be careful, please!" Ms. Guen said.

They went to the helicopter and Thomas laughed it.

Half an hour later

It was around 2 pm. they finally get to the Karen's hiding place. There was suspiciously silence. Slowly they walked to the building, entering by the door will be dangerous, so they decided to go through the window. They got by it to the first room which was empty. As a hiding place was old furniture shop, which was empty now.

"Kowalski, Rico, stay on guard" Skipper ordered, they took their positions and Skipper and Katherine went to the next room. They heard noises.

"Never, Blowhole!" they heard Karen's voice.

"Bad choice Karen" Blowhole said, Katherine nodded and they suddenly jumped to the room to see the horror...


	19. Chapter 19 The Farewells

**Chapter 19**

**The Farewells **

Karen was laying on the floor and bleeding, Blowhole was staying on his segway with a gun and few daggers. Behind him was staying lobsters.

"Don't dare to move Blowhole!" Skipper yelled.

"Oh, bad luck peng-you-in" Blowhole said, Kowalski and Rico heard this hate voice and slipped to the room.

"You, you killed our parents!" Kowalski yelled.

"No, stay there!" Katherine said and stopped them.

"It's still not your time, Skipper" Blowhole said and lobsters crushed the wall. Everybody stepped back and Blowhole disappeared in a second. Skipper and Katherine kneeled over Karen, meanwhile Kowalski took baby Private, who was slipping and didn't even knew what was happening.

"Karen please, don't..."

"I-it's my t-time Skipper, I can't survive..." Karen said weakly.

"No, you'll be fine" Katherine said with tears.

"Blowhole w-wanted to k-kill the chick" Karen said (Private hasn't been yet called) "I wanted to save him and now I can rest in peace..."

"No, no please, don't leave us"

"I love you all, a lot of you don't return from the mission?"

"Please, don't join them..."

"It's not a bad thing, it's only a beginning. Remember, we all will always be in your hearts" Karen said getting weaker and weaker.

"I love you Karen" Skipper said and hugged her with Katherine for the last time.

"I love you too" Katherine said crying.

"Give me the chick please" Karen said, Kowalski gave them little Private, when Karen took him, he woke up slowly and opened his pure blue eyes "Let's call him Private. Goodbye, my family" she said and closed her eyes...

Everybody was in silence for the moment, then Skipper and Katherine started crying. Baby Private looked at them, he didn't understand the situation, Skipper picked him up and hugged.

"He has the same eyes as Karen, she'll be always part of him" Katherine said and smiled to the chick, Private slowly fell asleep again.

Then to the room went few soldiers including penguins and badgers.

"What... oh no" said their leader "Do you catch Blowhole"

"Not already and I'll kill him, I'm going to avenge my friends and Karen, he'll pay for this!" Skipper said.

"We're so sorry. We'll take care of them and take Karen's body, we already checked place when died the rest. I'm so sorry" the leader said.

"Ok, listen now, Kowalski, Rico, you'll go with them and I believe that you'll take a good care of Private" Skipper said, Kowalski and Rico really wanted to go too, but they didn't protest, Kowalski took Private and went with the soldiers to the big helicopter.

"Please, be careful and come back soon" Kowalski and Rico said, Skipper and Katherine nodded and they parted, again...

The end of the flashback

"So that's how my mother die? She saved me..." Private said and looked down with tears.

"Private, she was amazing and I'm sure that she's proud of you and always will be" Katherine said.

"We remember now. Some part of this... when you told us that Blowhole killed our parents, but we didn't know how, so that's the story..." Kowalski said and thought about something deeply.

"How you defeated Blowhole?"

"That's still classified" Skipper said "Maybe one day I'll tell you, but not now"

"Ok, but I'm still wondering why I landed in the British zoo"

"Oh, right..."

Back to the flashback (After Blowhole defeating)

Skipper decided to train Kowalski and Rico, but in some safe place. Lots of things were to finish and Skipper know that it wasn't a good place for Private. He called his friends for British military, which get to them by the helicopter.

"Thank you for help, it's really important for me" Skipper said.

"You're welcome, it's not a trouble"

"So, goodbye, Private" Skipper said and hugged little Private.

"We'll miss you" Kowalski said.

"Bye" Rico said, they really liked Private and they'll miss him.

"Goodbye, my nephew" Katherine said when Kowalski and Rico left them and hugged him.

"Dada, mommy?" Private said his first words. Skipper and Katherine smiled to him and the chick gave them the cutest mile on the world.

"We'll be a family soon, I promise" Skipper said, then his British friend took Private.

Few days later

"... So goodbye our friends, you showed us the real brave and sacrifice, you saved our life and we'll never forget you. We love you all and you'll be always in our hearts. You can rest in peace, goodbye" Katherine end the farewell speech on the funeral for their fallen friends. It was a cold day, without the sun. Grey clouds was covering the sky and trying to stop their rain-tears. They decided to bury them in the America, where was laying all heroes. They left there a lot of flowers and all soldiers was giving them the tribute.

But it wasn't the end. Karen said it was only a beginning, it was right, the beginning of the war with Blowhole. Skipper must train Kowalski and Rico, so they decided to move to the Central Park Zoo in New York. Katherine stayed in the military to fight with Blowhole.

Finally after two years, when everything get back to the normal, Skipper could get Private back. Of course he and Katherine was visiting him in these two years in the Britain, but finally they could be a family. Blowhole was thinking that Private was dead, so that's why Skipper didn't want to tell Private about his parents and events in Denmark.

"So, good luck Skipper" Katherine said.

"What do you mean?"

"I must leave you and Private, I have the missions to stop Blowhole and _maybe_ will meet again"

"I'll miss you. You're like my younger sister" Skipper said and they hugged. Katherine turned to Three years old Private.

"Goodbye, my little boy" She said and kissed his forehead.

"Where are you going aunt?"

"Um... we'll meet again, in the future" Katherine said "Bye big brother" she said and smiled to Skipper. He smiled back.

"Bye sis"

And they parted again, to meet again in the present time...

Private was too young to remember her, Kowalski and Rico saw Katherine only few times, so that's why they didn't recognized her. And now they were sitting trapped again in Blowhole's lab...

_**The End Of The Flashbacks**_

_What do you think about the flashback? It's important for me to know your opinion so review please and then I'll update next chapter soon. I hope that it wasn't too sad… Now they must get out from Blowhole's trap, so old adventure comes back..._

_**Review please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Lose or Dare

**Chapter 20**

**Lose Or Dare**

"I'm back, peng-you-ins and snowy" Blowhole said when he came back and color lights switch on again.

"Wait… DO NOT CALL ME SNOWY!" Katherine said.

"Because what? Do you prefer otter? It's boring"

"Yes, I do. Call me otter, even ferret or just use my name, but don't call me snowy!"

"Your species is calling Snow Queen, so it's only a shorter form…" Blowhole said and smiled evilly to annoy Katherine.

"Ok, so let's call you Blowy" She said, Blowhole stopped smiling.

"Say it again and I'll always call you _Snowy_"

"Try and I'll…"

"Stop it, ok?! It's meaningless" Skipper said.

"As a prize, you're going first, Katherine" Blowhole said, suddenly cage disappeared and penguins were chained to the wall.

"First for what?" Katherine asked.

"Your favorite Truth or Dare in my version of Lose or Dare" Blowhole said and took few cards "Let's start, Truth or Dare, Katherine, I choose dare for you"

"But I choose truth"

"Oh, bad luck" Blowhole said, Katherine crossed her arms.

"So, it'll be a kind of..." Blowhole looked at his cards "Music. I have a first surprise for you, your friend have a first music dare..." he said and pointed to the door. Lobsters opened it and to the room went Julien with Maurice and Mort, holding a lot of fruits.

"Julien!? How can you work for Blowhole?"

"Oh, I'm not working with fish, I want to Fruit Whack!" Julien said.

"First dare, you must avoid the fruits, Katherine. Start, lemurs" Blowhole said, Julien switch on the music.

"Hey, I'm not going to do it" Katherine said.

"You are" Blowhole said.

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not'

"You ARE"

"I'm NOT!"

"OK! New rules, of you don't do it, I'll shot" Blowhole said and pointed a gun to Kowalski.

"Ugh, ok" Katherine said and sent a cold look to Blowhole.

"Party!" Julien said and started throwing the fruits. Katherine made dodges.

"Julien, stop!' she said and avoid the fruit in the last second.

Finally after few minutes Julien used all fruits, walls were colorful now too.

"This was funny, but how to judge it... ok I think that replay is not needed, next and your last dare" Blowhole said.

"What's it?'

"You have to win a fight with the monster"

"Monsters? Alright, I don't believe you that you have a real monster" Katherine said.

"You'll see, lobsters!" Blowhole said and lobsters opened the big door and...

To the room went the big, scary rabbit, which Blowhole change to the monster by his machine in "The Return Of The Revenge Of Dr. Blowhole".

"What's this?" Katherine asked and turned to the penguins.

"So this rabbit still didn't eat you, Blowhole?" Kowalski asked.

"Haha, funny" Blowhole said ironically "Good... I mean bad luck Katherine"

"Thank you so much" Katherine said and stepped back "Um, good rabbit, you don't want to... ah!" she jumped before rabbit hit he with his sharp claws.

"And no outside help" Blowhole said. Katherine jumped on the rabbit's back and grabbed his long ears.

"What now, rabbit?" she said. But rabbit jumped and Katherine hit in the ceiling then she fell down "Ok, it was a surprising move"

"Katherine, watch out!" they yelled, Katherine raised her head, rabbit was over her...

"No outside help? What about inside help?" Katherine said and made the last dodge, Rico understood and spat out a dynamite, Katherine grabbed it and threw to the beam over the rabbit. Beam fell down and the rabbit fell unconscious, lobsters took him.

"Ugh..." Blowhole said, he wasn't happy "Well done Katherine, a present for you"

"Huh?"

Blowhole took a taser and Katherine fainted.

"Hey, why do you do that?"

"It'll better for her, trust me. Next is going..."

"Me!" Rico said. Everybody looked at him.

"Alright, if you want" Blowhole said and freed Rico.

"Dare, dare, dare" Rico said with psychopathic smile.

"Oh, bad lock, I'm sorry, Truth for you, Rico" Blowhole said.

"Aww" Rico said, in truth he haven't got any chance, Blowhole pointed his gun to Private.

"If you do a mistake, I'll shot" Blowhole said.

"But, how can he be wrong, if it's true? He know better his secrets, right?" Kowalski said.

"Not exactly, I have a special truth for him" Blowhole said and laughed evilly "Your question Rico, who was Einstein?"

Everybody gasped, Rico couldn't know it and if he didn't, Blowhole will shot...

_It changed into the scary Truth or Dare. If you have any ideas for next questions for truth or task for dare, write in review, I'm waiting for you ^^_

_Review please!_


	21. Chapter 21 Yes or Not

**Chapter 21**

**Yes or Not**

"Well, Rico, we're waiting" Blowhole said, everybody was nervous.

"Scientist" Rico said after few minutes of dramatic silence.

"It's a... good answer?" Blowhole looked at his cards "No it can't be..."

"Wow, how did you know it Rico?" Private asked Rico smiled to them, Blowhole sent Rico a cold look.

"Next question" Blowhole said coldly "This time you'll not have the luck, Rico"

"Go Rico!" penguins applauded, Blowhole pointed the gun at Kowalski.

"Tell me the most important formula which he found"

"Aww" Rico said.

"Ehh, It's over for me" Kowalski said.

"Maybe he'll guess?" Skipper said, but Kowalski didn't believe in that.

"Quickly" Blowhole said "Or say goodbye to your friend"

"Err..." Rico hesitated for the moment "E=mc2"

Everybody gasped and opened their mouths, even Blowhole.

"H-how did you know it?" Blowhole asked.

"I'll ask the same question" Kowalski said.

"Maye I'm not interese in yo scient spee but it doesn mean tha I'm not listenig" Rico said his long answer, which exactly means: Maybe I'm not interested in your science speeches, but it doesn't mean that I'm not listening to it.

"Good work Rico!" Private said.

"Yes, bravo, bravo, bravo. Next is... Kowalski!" Blowhole said and freed Kowalski, Rico was chained again.

"Let's start, truth" Kowalski said self-confident.

"You have got dare Kowalski" Blowhole said. Kowalski crossed his flippers "It'll be quickly, Kowalski. Let me see… your kind of dare is dance, your turn, lemur"

Julien immediately brought a really big piano to the room.

"Err, what I have to do?" Kowalski asked.

"Stand on this piano"

Kowalski jumped on the piano, then Julien, Maurice and Mort took the coconuts.

"Wait, what are you going to do… ahh!"

Julien started throwing coconuts to Kowalski who had to make a dodges by dancing on the piano.

"Dance, Kowalski!" Blowhole said and looked at the others "It's funny, why don't you laughing?"

"Haha, funny" they said ironically.

"Nevermind, time out" Blowhole said and lemurs stopped throwing the coconuts, Kowalski sat to take a rest.

"The one coconut is redundant" Mort said and throw it, coconut hit Kowalski who fell down from the piano.

"Hey!" he said.

"Ok, next is going… Skipper"

"Never, Blowhole" Skipper said, Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"You've got a truth"

"What's the question?"

"It'll be a kind of quiz, ask me few questions and guess which thing I mean"

"Alright… is it person or a thing?"

"Yes, or not" Blowhole said, Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Is it colorful?"

"Yes… or not"

"Is it intelligent?"

"Yes, or not"

"Is it… um, stupid?"

"Yes, or not"

"Is it _real_?"

"Yes, or not"

"Oh come on, is it ghost?"

"No"

"Is it penguin?"

"Yes, or not. Questions are over…"

"Is it Kowalski?!"

"Yes!" Blowhole said.

"Wait, what means intelligent yes or not?!" Kowalski said offending.

"Good guess, Skipper, I have a surprise for you"

Blowhole pointed at the door which opened and there was...

_I hope you like it, it's almost end, only one adventure and the end, so review please! ;)_


	22. Chapter 22 Back To The Banished

**Chapter 22**

**Back To The Banished**

"Hans!" Everybody said.

"Ta-daa" Hans said and entered the room "Have I missed something?"

"Yes, but the best you'll see" Blowhole said.

"Ugh… What do you mean?" Katherine asked raised her head, she have already woken up.

"I really want to see your faces"

"Faces? What are you going to do?"

Hans and Blowhole took the gas-masks and in the room appeared mist; sleepy gas.

"Oh, again?' Katherine said and they all fell asleep.

"W-where are we?" Private asked. Around them was dark and they recognized walls of place where they was, it was a box. They had a bad feelings, Rico spat out a flashlight.

"We're in the box" Kowalski said.

"Well, we already know it Kowalski" Skipper said "Now tell why are we in the box?'

"Blowhole is planning something for us, whatever is it, don't be surprised, probably he'll take photo of our faces"

"Interesting theory"

Katherine hit the wall of a box.

"Uh, it's a hard box, we can't get out" she said, Rico spat out a dynamite, but they shook their heads.

"Aww"

"We can't show Blowhole that we're awake, we firstly must have a plan"

They stayed in silence, they heard a noise.

"Are they already awake?" Hans asked.

"Nevermind, I don't want to wait longer, take the camera!" Blowhole said.

"It'll not work, Blowhole" Skipper whispered, they took the fighting positions. Suddenly the cover of the box opened, Katherine and Skipper were catch by something…

"What the…"

They realized that they was outside and it was night. The sky was dark and only light was going from the moon, the cold wind was making the situation more like a thriller. Lobsters were holding Skipper and Katherine, the rest were trapped in the box and lobsters were guarding the opened cover of it.

"Well, well, well, peng-you-ins, I have a special present for you" Blowhole said.

"What exactly?" Skipper asked, Hans laughed.

"Don't you see? Look around"

The view was familiar for Skipper and Katherine it was…

"Denmark" Skipper said.

"Here's a line of the state border, one step and you'll be back in your favorite land" Blowhole said.

"I'll never do that step and you know it, Blowhole"

"But this time, I have your team, you haven't got a choice" Blowhole said, Skipper didn't say anything "I knew that"

Skipper didn't do anything, Blowhole was right, he had the advantage. Lobsters threw Skipper and he landed on the hated land...

"Are you happy now, Blowhole?" Skipper asked, Hans and Blowhole laughed and Skipper stood up.

"Few minutes and I bet that puffins will arrive to their old friends with firework-accident" Hans said.

"How do you know about the... nevermind, I do what you want, now let my team go"

"As your wish" Blowhole said and he freed Private, Kowalski and Rico "But firstly, let's call the puffins"

Blowhole raised the remote control with a purple button.

"It's funny, you're a really good duet, you Skipper can't throwing and she can't catching"

Lobsters threw Katherine to Skipper's side.

"Just stop mentioning this firework situation, ok?"

"Anyway, you can go" Blowhole said to Private, Kowalski and Rico, but they didn't move.

"No, we're not going to leave them"

"It's an order soldier" Skipper said.

"Well, let's start, Hans" Blowhole said, Hans pressed the purple button and over them blew up a colorful firework.

"It's only a matter of time, when you'll see your dear friends again" Hans said, Skipper and Katherine knew that he meant Manfredie, Johnson, Karen and the others. Skipper sighed, they can't escape again.

"Kowalski, you're a leader now, I count on you"

"Skipper no..."

"The last farewells?" Blowhole asked Skipper and Katherine went to them.

"Just go and don't turn. Whatever will happen, I believe in you, even if we're talking for the last time... You were and you'll always be like my family"

"No, you can't just give us for us" Kowalski protested.

"Kowalski, you're like my younger brother, I can't let Blowhole hurt you. I know that you'll be a good leader, take care of Private and Rico and also the zoo" Skipper said, Kowalski hugged his leader for the last time "And you Rico, you're like my younger brother too and the most crazy penguin which I've ever meet, you're special, Rico" Rico hugged his leader.

"Bye bye" he said sadly.

"And Private, I'm always proud of you and you'll be a good soldier" Skipper hugged Private who started crying.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too, son"

"So, goodbye boys, one day you'll understand this" Katherine said and hugged them.

"We love you" Kowalski said, Rico had tears in eyes like Private.

"Ready?" Blowhole rolled his eyes, Skipper and Katherine turned to him.

"Go" Skipper said, Private, Kowalski and Rico looked at them for the last time and then they looked down and slowly walk away, but it wasn't on the Blowhole plan and that's why Hans followed them...

"You're right Blowhole" Katherine said.

"Huh?"

"Maybe I can't catching good, but I can throwing!' She said and jumped to Blowhole, she grabbed his remote control and threw to Skipper.

"And I can catch" Skipper said catching it.

"But it's still too late" Blowhole said. They turned, to them was going army of the puffins. Blowhole and the lobsters stepped back.

"It'll be a good show for us" Blowhole said, they gave a place for puffins, Skipper and Katherine hadn't got any ways to escape. Puffins looked scary with the torches and pitchforks.

"You dare to come back here, brave, but let's do it like a real banish and this time no one will help you" said the leader of the puffin, the same who caught them twelve years ago.

"Skipper, is it over?" Katherine asked.

"It's over..."

They stepped back, but it wasn't something what they should do, it was their last time and they'll not give up, for Private, Kowalski, Rico... Karen. They had to be brave, they looked at each other with knowing look and took their fighting positions. They'll fight... to the end...

_And this is the same adventure, last time it had a terrible the end... will it change now? __And what about Private, Kowalski and Rico?_

_Review please!_


	23. Chapter 23 To The North Again

**Chapter 23**

**To The North Again**

"We can't just stay and do nothing" Private said. They already walked far from the Denmark border.

"What can we do? The last thing which we can is give them a esteem and do what Skipper ordered" Kowalski said.

Meanwhile Hans hid behind the tree, he knew plan, but was he a traitor again? He quickly removed that thoughts. He took the little bomb with the sleepy gas, he hesitated for a while. Actually he had got a plan, he wasn't going to kill them, but he still had to help Blowhole. Finally he decided and threw the bomb to the penguins.

"What the..." they fell down, before Kowalski closed his eyes he looked at the character in the mist "Hans..." And they fell asleep.

Puffins surrounded Skipper and Katherine, they were fighting, but it wasn't simple, from all sides puffins were attacking them. Meanwhile Blowhole went farer from them and took the walkie-talkie.

"How's the plan, Hans?" Blowhole asked.

"Good, they're trapped, are you coming?"

"Yes, only one look at the fighting scene, do you think that they have got a chance?"

Hans rolled his eyes.

"I really wanted to watch it... anyway, what if they kidnap them?"

"We'll have still Skipper's team"

"And what next?"

"We can always wait few years for their freedom"

"Yeah, very optimistic"

"I'll be there in few minutes" Blowhole said and threw walkie-talkie to the lobsters "Good luck" he said and leave the fighting place with lobsters.

"I just can't Skipper" Katherine said, they were too tired.

"Say goodbye to your freedom" puffin said, suddenly more puffins attacked Skipper.

"Skipper!" Katherine yelled, she pushed few puffins, jumped to Skipper and kicked puffins around them, then made a dodge from the pitchfork.

"I'm fine" Skipper said and stood up "But we can't survive any longer"

"Or we can..." Katherine said, she looked at the remote control, which Blowhole leaved. But in fact there was two remote controls, this one was leaved by Hans. Skipper took it and raised.

"Maybe next time" he said and pressed the button, the fireworks flew on the sky, puffins were surprised and Katherine and Skipper had time for escape. They decided to go through the near park, where were a lot of trees, so they could get rid of the puffins. Finally they stopped and took deep breathes.

"have we got lost them?" Katherine asked, Skipper leaned out from behind the tree.

"Yes"

"So what now? The whole Denmark borders are guarding, they're hunting on us"

"But we must get out from this damned land, I want to be sure that my team are save in the HQ"

"It was strange. Look, Blowhole is not like that, it was suspicious that he let them go easily" Katherine said, Skipper nodded. They carefully left their hiding place behind the trees. They were in the beautiful park, in the middle of it was a silver fountain, with a blue shining from the moonlight.

"This place changed" Katherine said, Skipper nodded. Their memories from the last visit weren't good. The bloody shy, dark, fire and their lost friends.

They walked through the green grass shiny in silver by the dew drops. Suddenly in front of them landed nervous pigeon. They stepped back.

"Are you a Dane?" Skipper asked. Pigeon shook his head and quickly gave them a piece of paper.

"I-I must go, goodbye" he said and quickly flew away.

"Um, strange pigeon... what he gave us?" Katherine asked.

"It's a letter..." Skipper looked at the addressee "Blowhole" he opened the letter and read.

Skipper tore the letter.

"Blowhole... you... stupid... damned... dolphin!" Skipper said the words in pauses of tearing the letter.

"What he want?"

"We must get to his lab in the north of Denmark... well, again... and I don't know what he want, but he had my team"

"He planned it. We'll be kidnapped by the puffins while we'll going to his lab, or he'll do that"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, here's write that Kowalski and Rico are in his lab northwest lad and Private is in northeast lab"

"Situation comes back..." Katherine whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Like before. We had to choice, go to Kowalski and Rico, or to Karen and Private"

"Do you think it can be changed?"

"This time we'll be ready, we're both, so we can part"

"Ok, you're faster, so go to Private, I'll go to Kowalski and Rico"

"Don't let them catch you" Katherine smiled.

"You too, see you soon... I hope"

"Of course"

And they went to the other sides...

_Will they save Private, Kowalski and Rico, what Blowhole wants from them..._

_**Review please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 The Liar Of The Sides

**Chapter 24**

**The Liar Of The Sides**

Katherine was already in front of the Blowhole's lab. In was early morning and the sun will appear in the few minutes. She walked to the lab, she knew that Blowhole didn't leave there any traps, it'll be unnecessary. She went closer and opened the door, inside was dark.

"It was to be expected, Blowhole" She said to herself. She still remembered this lab, few years ago it blew up, now Blowhole has repaired it, but arrangement of the room was the same. She walked through the corridor and went to the big round room, lighter then hallway.

"Welcome, Katherine" she heard a familiar hated voice and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want, Blowhole?"  
"I predicted that you'll parted to save them. Here you are…" Blowhole said and switched of more lights. In front of her were sitting tied in rope Kowalski and Rico. Katherine walked towards them, Blowhole entered the room on his segway. Katherine freed Kowalski and Rico, they stood up, it was strange that Blowhole didn't do anything.

"Ok… well, what do you want now, Blowhole?"

"Weren't you going to save Private?"

Katherine realized it now.

"Well, my assistant has already taken good care of him"

"Hans…"

"Yeah, way is free"

Katherine, Kowalski and Rico slowly walked to the entry without taking their eyes from Blowhole.

"It was too easy…" Kowalski said when they got out.

"We must fast get to his next lab, I have a bad feelings" Katherine said, they looked at Rico "We trust you Rico"

Rico laughed psychopathic from fact that he'll prepare a transport.

"Kaboom?" he asked.

Meanwhile Skipper finally get to the second Blowhole's lab. The sun has already appeared and the first sunbeam touched the lab.

"Hello, Skipper" Hans said. Skipper looked around, the lab looked different.

"Where are they, Hans?" Skipper asked.

"It was a trap. Actually, I have got him" Hans said and pointed at the end of the room, there was the edge of the floor and then a cliff to the big aquarium with orcas. Private was sitting near to the edge.

"Blowhole is a liar! One step Hans and you'll…"

"And I'll what, Skipper? Your one step and you'll say goodbye to the little penguin"

"What do you want?"

"It's simple" someone said and went out from the shadow.

"Blowhole…"

"Fell down to that pool, it'll be funny to see how that orcas are killing you, peng-you-in"

Skipper didn't move.

"Or he will do this" Blowhole said and lobsters went to the room.

"Ok" Skipper said and went to Private to free him from the ropes.

"Skippah, don't do that, please…" Private said.

"Private, it's ok. When you'll be free, go to the second lab, I'm sure that you'll meet Katherine"

Private hugged Skipper.

"Go" Skipper said and hugged him back "Now"

"Skipper no!" Katherine yelled, when she Kowalski and Rico jumped to the lab.

"Get them!" Blowhole yelled, lobsters caught them. Skipper took few steps and stopped on the edge of the floor.

"You'll let them go, Blowhole" he said, Blowhole reluctantly nodded.

"Skipper, no please…"

"It's ok" Skipper said and smiled to them, then he closed his eyes, took the step and fell down…

But nothing happened, he opened his eyes and realized that he was laying on something, he sat down and looked around.

"What the…" He didn't finished because Julien kicked Mort to him "What are you doing ringtail?"

"We are the rescue team!" Julien said, they were on the flying round platform.

Katherine saw by the corner of her eye Julien's platform.

"Let them" Blowhole said, lobsters freed them.

"Follow me" she whispered to them. Hans looked at them, he just stood and do nothing, he didn't even know that Blowhole wanted to kill Skipper.

"Um… what are you going to do?" Kowalski asked.

"Trust me" she said and grabbed his flippers, Kowalski grabbed Rico and Rico grabbed Private, they all fell down.

"What are they doing?" Blowhole asked and laughed "They're weak. Well at least they are together now, somewhere there" he pointed up "Or there" he pointed down.

"Or somewhere here!" they said flying on the Julien's platform.

"What the…" Blowhole fell down from his segway, Hans raised his head and smiled to himself.

"Bye bye, Blowhole" Katherine said.

"You loser fish" Julien said and they flew away.

"Good work everybody" Skipper said they all hugged.

"Don't scar us like that ever again" Katherine said and they came back to the home.

Meanwhile Blowhole was laying on the floor in his lab.

"Um… Hans, shouldn't you help me?"

"Sorry dr. mammal-fish, your plan is over bye" Hans said and quickly left the lab.

"Ugh, I'll get you!" Blowhole said "Lobsters?"

"Um, we have got holydays now" they said and went out too. Blowhole took the nearest thing to him and threw it to the door.

"It's not over!" he yelled.

_This chapter is the one before last. Review please, I hope that ending of it was funny ^^_


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

**Chapter 25**

**Epilogue**

The next day was sunny and warm and happy of course. They finally could be a family. Everything went back to the normal, penguins were training outside and Katherine joined them.

"Do you think that Blowhole will get his revenge again?" Private asked.

"Of course, he'll never give up. But we're the team and that's why Blowhole can't defeat us" Skipper said "So Katherine, do you stay with us?"

"I don't know… I should…"

"No you shouldn't. Let's be a family again" Skipper said, Katherine thought for a while and nodded.

"Can we celebrate it?" Private asked.

"What do you suggest?"

"Snow cones!" Rico said. Everybody agreed.

Finally after these years they could be a family again, Karen and the others will be glad, well, they _are_. And always will be with them…

**The End**

_Sorry for short chapter._

_What do you think? It's the 'middle' of all my stories, so it's important for me…_

_**Review please!**_

_On my profile titles of stories are arranged from the earliest to the latest events in the stories._

_Hope you like it! ;)_


End file.
